Magical Twins (Rewrite)
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least...
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello my fellow HP fans, Happy Halloween!**

 **Yes, this is finally being updated once again...and I hope is much better then the original one. This chapter will be longer since it's the Prologue, while the rest of the other chapters will be a bit shorter, but not too short.**

 **Now I wonder, who is out, dressed up and getting candy. Tell me in your review who did you dressed up if you like. I didn't do anything special cause of my health issues so enjoy this rewrite of this story.**

 **I have type ahead of chapters incase I am giving word that they will give me surgery to remove the tumors, but right now, nothing or when I am back admitted in the hospital again, but I will let you all now if I am...so enjoy for now!**

 **Summary: Lily couldn't take it anymore to see her youngest son being treated so badly. She decided enough was enough and flees the wizarding world with young Harry. There she meet an old friend and discovered something from her parents rather shocking to say the least**

 **Bashing: James Potter, Ron Weasley and Dumbledore (slightly)**

 **I don't own Harry Potter as all credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

-Potter Manor, 1985-

"You ungrateful squib! I thought I told you not to disturb your brother," snapped James Potter. He grabbed roughly onto his young five year old son's tiny hand and dragged him to the end of the hallway. James opened a door to the smallest bedroom and threw his son inside. He glared, "Should have left you in a muggle orphanage…you're a disgrace to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter."

Young Harry rubbed his sad eyes, "N-No Daddy, please! I-I'll be good! I-I just wanna play with Al! Please!"

The elder Potter looked down at his young son before striking him. Gritting his teeth, "Don't you speak to me in such a tone, squib!"

"I-I'm sorry Da – ah!" screamed Harry, seeing his father was about to hit him again. The young Potter curled up and closed his eyes to endure the upcoming hit, but it never came. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see his mother, Lily Potter née Evans, holding onto his father's hand. "M-Mommy…"

Lily pushed her husband and rushed over to her frightened son. She embraced him before glaring over at James, "How dare you strike an innocent child – our child like that!"

"That flighty squib is not my son!" shouted James, angrily. "There hasn't been a Potter that is a useless squib!"

"And here I thought you were different from the other purebloods," murmured Lily, sadly. She grits her teeth, "That's it! I…I can't take it anymore James! I will not stand it any longer!" She started to cry, "You've changed…whatever happened to the loving man that I married? What happened to the caring Father that would play with his sons – together?"

"Lily," said James, softly. He sighs, "Remember what Albus said about the prophecy! Alex is the one that vanished Voldemort! He was marked as his equal!"

"Why can't you just care for Harry like before?" asked Lily, sadly. She held onto her son, tightly.

"That squib doesn't belong here," said James. "He's better off with his kind like…like your sister! Merlin, we can get rid of the useless squib by handing him to your muggle sister! That way the squib won't disgrace this family's name!"

Lily placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. The redhead witch couldn't believe what her husband was suggesting they do with her youngest son. Leaving her sweet, caring and loving son with her elder sister that she hasn't talked to since her marriage? Not only that, Petunia is married to a horrible muggle named Vernon Dursley.

"No, you can't James! They're going to mistreat Harry!"

"No, they're not. That squib will fit right in with them," said James before smiling. "With that brat out of the way, we can give all the attention and love that Alex needs. Albus told us – no warned us that Voldemort is still out there and one day that bastard will come back. Please understand that I cannot – we cannot show any weakness to the wizarding world."

Lily frowns before setting Harry down. She ruffled a bit of his messy black hair, "How do you know that Harry is a squib? Each time there is any 'accidental magic' going on, Harry and Alex are together."

James blinked his eyes before looking down at his son who was hiding behind Lily's legs. He narrowed his eyes, "I know for a fact that he hasn't shown any kind of magic as of yet! If the wizarding world finds out that the savior has this-this squib of a brother – no one will give him the respect he deserves!"

Lily shook her head, "Forgive me James but I don't give a rat's ass about your pureblood status." She picked up Harry once again and headed out of Harry's bedroom. She turned her head to her uncaring husband, "I'm going to the kitchen with Harry since he did 'miss' lunch."

James scratched his head, "Um sure, whatever. When you are done with the squib, meet me outside as I'm planning to take Alex on a little joy ride. Maybe later we can discuss leaving the squib with your sister with Albus."

Lily didn't say anything as she walked away from the man she once loved. But instead taking a right that leads downstairs, she turned left leading her to the master bedroom.

Harry tilted his head, "Where are we going Mommy? This is not the way to the kitchen."

"Because we are going to pay someone a visit," replied Lily. She holds onto her child, tightly, 'You're not going to suffer any longer…even if it means disappearing from the wizarding world – together!'

-Evans' Residence, 9:30 pm-

Rose Evans née Petal was about to head to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Tilting her head in curiosity the elderly woman walked over to the front door.

'Now who would be knocking at this hour?'

She opened the door to find her daughter holding onto one of her grandson's standing in the doorway. She gasped, "Lily, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

Lily sighs, "Can…Can I come in Mom? There's…something I need to tell you."

Rose didn't like the tone her youngest daughter was using. She nodded her head before letting Lily and Harry in. That's when she noticed her daughter's eyes were red and slightly puffy while little Harry had a slight bruise on his left cheek.

"What happened to the two of you? Did…Did…"

"I'll explain everything to you Mom, let me put Harry to bed first," said Lily.

"Alright, I'll go make some tea," said Rose as she closed the door.

Lily nodded before going upstairs and walking to the guest room where the twins would normally sleep when they come over for a visit. She tucked Harry in his bed before placing an alarm charm incase Harry wakes up before heading back to the kitchen.

She saw her mother finishing up heating the water and grabbed two cups and tea bags. Lily sighed before taking a seat at the dinner table.

Rose finished making the tea and walked over to the table. She gave a cup to her daughter before sitting across from her, "Dear, tell me what happen? Did you have a… a fight with James? And what happened to little Harry's cheek?"

Lily looked down at her cup before taking a deep breath. Slowly, she explained to her mother of what has happened over the past four years.

"I…I couldn't stand seeing Harry mistreated like some kind of trash while Alex gets everything and is viewed like a god. I…I know it was wrong for me to leave Alex behind but James would have Aurors after me if I did."

Rose sighs before placing her hand on top of her daughter's, "What you did…it was a tough choice but necessary for Harry." She got up and walked over to her daughter, "Come dear, it late. Let's discuss this with your Father in the morning."

Lily nodded before the two women headed off to bed.

-Park Playground, a week later-

Lily was reading a book and relaxing when she looked over at the swings to see her son with a little blond boy sitting next to him. She smiled warmly at seeing her son smile once again.

The redhead sighed heavily before closing the book and leaned back on the bench. She slowly recalls what her father had said about James.

"That low life, selfish bastard! How dare he treat my youngest grandson like that! I was damn right about that-that pureblood fool! I'm glad that you dump him dear!"

"Harold please, calm down!"

"Oh I will – when I get my hands onto that pureblood bastard! Lily, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Forget about that low life idiot and focus on Harry."

Lily shook off her thoughts before getting up and walking over near the swing set. She was about to call Harry over when she spotted someone she never thought she would see again. "S-Severus?"

A tall man with oily, black hair, a hook nose and pale skin turned around with a slight annoyed expression. Though his eyes widened when he saw her, "L-Lily?! W-What are you doing here?! I-I mean…hello."

Lily giggled, "Same old Sev. And to answer your question, I'm staying over at my parents for a while with Harry."

"I see," said Severus before looking around. He frowns, "So where are Potter and Alexander?"

Lily's happiness turned to sadness before looking down at the ground.

"James…he…he's not the same man that I thought I loved. Since the attack on Halloween, James and Albus believed it was Alex that vanquished Voldemort and is the chosen one. Harry, however, James says that Harry is a squib and…and hits him for no reason!"

Severus pinched his nose, "And Potter's stupidity continues to grow. How's Harry fairing? Do you want me to give him a medical exam?"

Lily smiled, "Thank you, but there's no need to worry about him. The bruises have completely healed." She turned her head, a small smile gracing her lips, "You know, he's sort of like a mini me. Harry loves to help around the house and the garden. He would even try to read any books his little hands could get a hold of. Harry's such a sweetheart."

Severus smirked, "Looks like Harry has more of your genes than Potter's."

"Don't want to sound rude…but I'm glad as well," said Lily. That's when she felt small arms wrap around her legs. She looked down and smiled, "Harry, who's this? A new friend?"

Harry giggled, "That's right Mommy. This is Draco."

"Hello Harry's Mommy, nice to meet ya!" greeted Draco, happily. That's when he spotted Severus, "Uncle Sev! I was able to make a new friend and he knows about magic too!"

"I can see that Dragon and yes, your new friend knows about magic because he's a wizard and so is his Mother," informed Severus, softly.

"Really?" asked Draco, obviously excited. He looked over at Harry, "What was your first magic?"

While Harry was thinking, Lily looked at Severus, confused.

"I didn't know you had a nephew. Is he from your Mother's side?"

Severus shook his head, "Draco is my godson. His Father, Lucius was an old friend of mine back when we attended Hogwarts. He was attending his last year while I was in my first. He was sort of like an older brother figure to me."

"Lucius? As in Lucius Malfoy?" wondered Lily as Severus nodded. She frowns, "Wasn't he sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater?"

Severus nodded, "Correct. Two years ago, Aurors stormed Malfoy Manor and attacked the Malfoy's. Lucius fought but was outmatched by Potter and Black while Narcissa was hit by an unknown spell that placed her in a magical coma. Draco was safe in his room with a house elf."

"Poor Draco," said Lily. "So he's staying with you for the time being?"

"That's right," replied Severus. "Since I'm his godfather the guardianship lands on me until either of his parents are deemed worthy to raise the child."

Lily nodded as Harry was about to respond Draco's question.

"A cookie! My brother wanted a cookie so I tried to get him one," said Harry before smiling. "And it worked!"

"Yay! I love sweets," cheered Draco, happily.

"His first accidently magic was summoning a sweet to his twin," said Severus while Lily was in shock. "What is it, Lily?"

"I remember that day!" said Lily. "Albus, Sirius and Remus came over for a visit. Remus brought some chocolate chip cookies for the boys but unfortunately they hadn't eaten dinner yet. So I placed the sweets somewhere high and cast a barrier charm around the plate just in case. Not long after, we heard a crash and ran over to the kitchen to see the plate of cookies on the floor. Harry was looking tired while Alex was eating a cookie."

Severus widens his eyes, "Harry was able to break through your charm spell?"

Lily nodded but looked down, sadly, "But James and Albus thought it was Alex who did it."

"Those two," murmured Severus before shaking his head. "Looks like Harry might be the real prophecy child…what are you going to do?"

Lily was about to reply when she felt a tug. She looked down to see Harry, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can Draco and his Uncle come over for dinner?" asked Harry.

Lily smiled for her son's kind nature before looking over at Severus. She asks, "Well what do you say Sev? Would you and Draco like to come over and eat with us at my parent's place? Like old times."

Severus looked down to see his godson giving him puppy-eyes while holding onto Harry's hand, tightly. He sighed, not wanting to see his godson lonely again, "I believe it would be possible. I hate to admit it but I do sort of miss your Mother's cooking. What do you say Dragon? Do you want to eat at your new friend's grandmother's place?"

Draco smiled, "Oh yes please! Can we go?"

"Very well, lead the way Lily," said Severus.

Harry cheered and walked alongside Draco while Severus and Lily were walking together behind them.

"You know, Sev I hope that Lucius doesn't mind his son having Harry as a friend," stated Lily as they watched the two boys talk to each other. "Well that is if he is released from Azkaban."

"If he ever does get released from Azkaban, Draco will be in his mid-teens," said Severus. "I highly doubt that Draco will even remember him and if Lucius doesn't get the Dementor's Kiss. Not sure about Narcissa since I have taken him to see her every Sunday. The Healers have no idea when or if she'll wake up from her coma though."

"I see," said Lily, softly. She looked over to see Harry and Draco still holding onto their each other hands.

-Evans' Residents, 6:30pm-

"Oh Severus, it's wonderful to see you again," said Rose, happily before giving a hug to Severus. "Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?"

"It's a pleasure seeing you as well Mrs. Evans," said Severus, honestly.

"Oh Severus, if I recall I gave you permission to call me Mom when your Mother died," said Rose as she let go. She then looked down to see a young blond child next to her surrogate son, "Who is this lovely young man?"

"This is my godson, Draco Malfoy," introduced Severus.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you madam," greeted Draco, politely and offered his small hand.

Rose giggled and shook Draco's hand, "Aw what a gentleman. Please call me grandma, Draco."

Draco smiled happily since he never met his biological grandparents. He finally had someone to call grandma.

"Grandma Rose, can Draco and I play a bit before dinner?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry dear," replied Rose.

Harry grinned before looking over at Draco, "Let me show you some of my games here in the muggle world Dray. They are really cool and I bet you can learn them really fast!"

Draco nodded before following his new friend upstairs.

Rose shook her head before grabbing hold onto Lily and Severus' hands. She had a small smirk, "Well then, Harold will be coming soon and it's been awhile since I've used my special helpers in the kitchen so – hop to it!"

Lily and Severus blushed, recalling the times when they were younger and the two of them would help Rose in the kitchen during the summer and winter breaks. Rose would even invite Severus' mother, Eileen, to escape from Tobias' abuse.

Half an hour later Harold came home from work, giving Severus a warm welcome. Rose decided to call for Harry and Draco to come down for dinner.

Lily had set up the table, having the two boys sit next to each other while she sat next to Severus and her parents took the ends of the table.

During dinner, Harold started to ask Severus questions about what he has been doing since graduating from Hogwarts. Severus replied by saying that he got his Mastery in Potions at the young age of 25 and was planning to open his own Apothecary when he was recruited to become a spy during the First War.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you are alright," said Harold.

"So was I," said Severus. "But I was close to getting the Dark Mark."

Lily's eyes widened in shock, "Albus never mention to the Order that you were almost marked! How in Merlin's name did you not receive it?"

"On Halloween, when Riddle went off to Godric's Hollow, I was supposed to be marked when he returned," replied Severus. Rose and Harold sighed in relief and Lily was grateful that her dearest friend wouldn't have to bear the curse of the Dark Mark and be accused of being a Death Eater.

After dinner, Severus picked Draco up and began saying farewell to the Evan's family. Draco started frowning and started shaking his head. This caught Severus attention.

"Uncle Sev, I don't wanna leave. Can't we stay a bit longer, please?"

Severus was about to protest as he didn't want to encounter any of those drunken teens around his area when Rose stepped in.

"There's plenty of room Severus and we don't mind. I bet Lily can change one of the boy's beds into an adult one and Harold can bring down the sleeping bags for Draco and Harry. The two boys can sleep in the living room.

"Yay, it's like camping!" said Harry, happily.

"Camping?" wondered Draco. "Is that a muggle thing?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah! It's a lot of fun too! You should come along the next time grandpa takes me."

Draco's eyes brightened and he looked over at his godfather. "Oh please Uncle Sev! Just one night! Can't we stay for just one night, please?"

Severus pinched his nose, "Alright, it looks like I've been out voted. Plus…I don't want to see Draco lonely and sad again. Where I live… It's not the best neighborhood for children."

Rose clapped her hands, "Wonderful! Harold, would you mind getting the sleeping bags that are in the attic for the boys?"

"Of course my dear," replied Harold before looking over to the children. "Oh boys, would you mind helping an old man find two sleeping bags? If you do, you get a special reward."

Harry's eyes shined, "Oh! Is it ice cream, grandpa? I like chocolate! Can it be chocolate?"

"Chocolate ice cream?" asked Draco, looking around in excitement. "Where is it?"

Harold laughed, "You'll get it if you help me find the sleeping bags."

"Come on Draco the attic is this way!" said Harry before dashing upstairs. Draco grinned before following his friend to the attic.

Harold and Severus shook their heads, smiling, while Rose and Lily giggled.

Not an hour had passed before Rose, Lily and Severus heard shouting coming from the attic. All of them dashed to the attic to find Harold sitting on the ground and the boys surrounded by a white light.

"Harry!" shouted Lily as she ran over to her son.

"Lily wait!" said Severus as he went after her.

As the two of them got close, the white light went straight to them. All four of them were engulf by a bright, light blue light for a few moments before the light dimmed down. Lily and Severus were on their knees while the children were lying on the floor, unconscious.

Lily was a slightly lightheaded as she looked over at her son. She slowly got up and went over to her unconscious son while Severus went over to his godson.

They both started checking them to make sure they were alright, while Rose and Harold stared in shock, shaking it off they ran over to them.

"Lily, dear are you – oh my!" said Rose before pointing over at Harry's hair. "Did Harry have that strand of blond hair before?"

Lily looked at her mother with a confuse look before glancing down at her son. Sure enough there was a strand of blond hair on his right side.

"It's not just Harry, it would seems that Draco has a strand of black hair on his left side," said Severus as he showed his godson's hair.

"What just happen, Sev? What was that light about?" asked Lily, nervously.

"I have no clue Lily," replied Severus. He got up while holding onto Draco, "Best we take them to St. Mungo's to find out."

Lily nodded but just as she got up, Harold stood right in front of them with a serious look on his face. The redhead frowns, "What's wrong, Dad?"

"I may…know someone that can explain to you what just happen," said Harold before sighing. He had a guilt look on his face, "Please forgive me for not telling you sooner."

"What do you mean Dad?" asked Lily.

"Place the boys in Harry's room," said Harold. He sighs, "I'll tell you everything afterwards at the living room."

Lily and Severus nodded their heads before Lily guided Severus over to Harry's room. They placed the boys into a bed before heading downstairs and into the living room. There Harold was sitting nearby the fireplace while Rose finished up making some tea.

"So who is this someone that you mention Dad?" asked Lily as she took a sit on the couch. Severus sat next to her while Rose sat on one of the armchairs.

Harold sighs, "I…have a brother who lives in Salem. He…He's a Professional Healer and a Charms Professor in Salem University."

"I…have an oversea relative that is a wizard that I don't know of," said Lily in shock. She frowns, "Why tell me this now Dad? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"…your sister," replied Harold. "I didn't want her to feel more left out if she finds out that there is another relative that was magical, not her."

"I understand Dad," said Lily.

"Salem University," murmured Severus before widens his eyes. "He's a Professor in the most exclusive oversea wizarding school?! How is that possible?"

"It's best if he tells you his side of the story," said Harold. "I will owl him on what happen with the boys. Most likely I will get a return owl within a few days."

Lily nodded, "We can wait but can you at least tell us a bit more of my mysterious wizard uncle?"

Harold nodded before telling them the heritage of the Evans' bloodline. Lily's ancestors original came from Salem and were American pureblood wizarding family.

Within the days passed, Harold's brother replied and requested for Lily and Severus to come to America in order to explain them in person what happen to the boys.

-Boston Logan International Airport, a week later-

Lily and Severus came out of the airplane while holding onto Harry and Draco. Both boys were slightly sleepy cause of the time difference as London is five hours ahead of Boston.

The two of them got their bags and suitcases before heading over to the meeting spot to find Lily's uncle. They were to meet him in place called Cisco Brew Pub which is located north to BOS Terminal C.

When they found the pub and entered, they noticed it was half muggle and magical. A elderly woman walked over to them with a warm smile.

"Greets, I'm Linda Baca, are you non-magical or magical?"

"Um…magical," replied Lily. "Actually we're here to meet someone. His name is Mathew Evans, did he arrive here yet?"

"Ah Professor Evans, yes, he did. Are you Lillian Evans and Severus Snape? Please take out your wands so I can clarify your ID."

Lily and Severus nodded before taking out their wands.

Linda took out a muggle scan and ran it over to their wands. There were three beeps before showing their names and details about themselves. She smiled, "Let me take you to his table."

Lily and Severus followed Linda to the other side of the pub where there were more wizards and witches around. Linda walked over to a table with a man who had long brown-gray hair that was held into a ponytail and has light green eyes.

"Professor Evans your guests has arrived. Please if you need anything else, shine your wand to alert me," said Linda before leaving them.

Mathew smiled and got up, "It's an honor to finally meet my little brother's brilliant daughter and the youngest Potion Master from Britain. Please take a sit. Do you need of a drink?"

Lily shook her head, "No, we're fine and it's a pleasure to finally meet you as well Uncle Mathew."

"Please call me Uncle Matt. Well then shall we get going? My wife is dying to meet the two of you and of course the children…when they are awake that is."

Lily and Severus nodded before leaving the pub. Mathew gave a tip to Linda and told her he'll be coming back within two months.

Mathew then took out a wire wrapped bail African turquoise sea pendant and held it to his chest. He offered his hand, "Hold onto my hand Lillian and Severus hold onto my shoulder. Make sure you don't let go."

Lily and Severus nodded before Mathew activated the pendant and the five of them apparated. They landed what looks to be an isolated island.

"Come along, you two," said Mathew. "It's a short of a walk to the manor."

"Where does your manor stand? An island?" asked Severus.

"Pretty much," said Mathew with a chuckle. "Don't worry your history lesson about your families will be told once we get to Evans' Manor."

Lily and Severus gave him a slight confuse look before following the elder Evans. The pathway was covered in stone marble with electricity lamps and mounts of trees and plants all around them.

That's when they came to a large silver gates and a long dirt pathway that leads down to a two story manor. It had light brown bricks, many towers that were from the renaissance era, and twin staircase-towers and many large glass windows. At the entrance, there were a double dark brown doors and a balcony over on top.

Lily and Severus stood there in shock while Mathew had a bit of a chuckle. He turned his head, "You don't think that your family lived in a simple house."

The redhead witch blinked her eyes before having a blush on her cheeks.

Severus looked around and noticed the heavy forest nearby, "I presume you get your ingredients and herbs in there."

"You are correct, young Severus," said Mathew. "Many Healers, Herbalists, Herbologist, Professors, Potions Master/Mistress come here to gather what they need since we do have herbs that dated since the 15th century."

Severus was speechless.

Mathew laughed before opening the double doors to find his personal house elf at the vestibule.

She bowed to him, "Master Mathew, welcome back. Your wife is at the Drawing room with young Sally as Mistress Annabel needed someone to watch over her while Mistress Annabel worked."

"Thank you for informing me Willa," said Mathew before enlarging Lily's and Severus' bags and suitcases. "Let me introduce you to my niece, Lillian Evans from Harold, you remember him, correct?"

Willa nodded, "Oh yes! Little Master Harold, I was sad that he left to Britain…but I am pleased to meet his daughter! Please Mistress if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or any other of the house elves."

"Thanks you," said Lily.

"Willa, take their bags to the rooms that I have given to my niece and her friend," said Mathew.

The small house elf nodded before snapping her fingers and the bags and suitcases disappeared. She bowed a bit before disappearing as well.

Mathew gestured Lily and Severus to follow him. They walk pass the vestibule and the entrance hall before entering the Drawing room. There inside was a woman with long braided blond hair with gray highlights and has gray eyes.

On the floor was a young girl with blond hair with black highlights and has light blue-green eyes. The young girl looked about a year younger than Harry and Draco.

"Morning dear," greeted Mathew before giving her a kiss onto the cheek.

"I wouldn't say its morning since it's ten but I guess it can be late morning…Oh! Is that…"

Mathew nodded, "Let me introduce you to my niece, Lillian Evans and her son, Harrison and Lillian's friend, Severus Snape and his godson, Draco."

"Well I can see that the boys wouldn't be able to greet our granddaughter since they are not use to the time difference. Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Serenity Evans nee Malfoy."

Lily and Severus widen their eyes. Both shouted, "Malfoy?!"

"Are you by any chance related to Lucius Malfoy?" asked Severus.

"Why yes, he's a distant cousin of mine," replied Serenity. She smiled, "Set your boys here at the couch since Sally is about to take her nap anyway. Egan will watch over them while we head over to the study room."

Lily and Severus nodded as Mathew waved his wand and the couch was turned into a makeshift bed. Harry, Draco and a tired four year old Sally were place on it and fell asleep.

Egan, Serenity's personal house elf was called to watch over the children while the adults headed to Mathew's Study room.

Serenity sat on a light blue Victorian couch as her husband walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a dark brown old book. He sat next to his wife while Lily and Severus sat across from them on a similar couch.

"Now from my brother's letter, what you four experience was an ancient and old ritual that was performed around the mid-1500s," started Mathew as he opened up the book. He placed it in front of Lily and Severus, "It was used for the muggleborns as a protection from the witch hunters. Back then, non-magical beings thought that witches were servants to the devil and would kill anyone including children by hanging or burning them on a stake."

Lily gasped, "What awful thing to do!"

"Yes, it was but the small community of the Wizarding world here, thought of the safest way to insure the safety to the remaining muggleborns," said Serenity. "This ritual, Magical Bond, allows the adopted child to gain a feature from their adopted parent or parents but the child's magic core will stay the same. Only the hair and the eyes are changed."

"So are you telling us that Draco and Harry perform this ancient ritual?" asked Severus.

Mathew nodded, "Correct."

"But that can't be," said Lily with a frown. "Harry and Draco didn't gain anything from either Narcissa or James.

"That would be because Harry and Draco performed the twin version of the Magical Bond ritual," explained Mathew. He grinned, "Those two must be quite powerful in order to do that ritual as it is quite difficult to perform."

Lily and Severus gasped in shock. Both Harry and Draco are powerful wizards?

"When the Magical Twin Bond is complete, the children will in some way have some of the features of their adopted parents but their hair and eyes are different," said Mathew. He turned the paged and showed them a picture of two twin boys, "Instead of gaining their adopted parent's hair and eye color, they gain each other's,"

"Well that explains Harry's blond strand of hair and has green-grey eyes," said Lily. "But he still has my nose and it looks like he has Sev's cheekbones."

"While Draco having the black strand of hair and has grey-green eyes," said Severus. "Though it looks like he has a bit of Lily's cheekbones and gain some inches of height."

"Correct," said Serenity. "Though they will gain a few more features from the two of you as they will grow older."

Lily and Severus nodded their heads before Severus noticed the muggle computer. He looked over at Mathew, "Master Evans, how can you have muggle technology working in your manor? Wouldn't it cause an explosion?"

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering how come that maid asked us at the entrance if we are non-magical or magical," wondered Lily.

Serenity smiled, "That's cause the community of Salem have both non-magical and magical. Technologist and wizards are working together to make both our worlds in a peace and welcoming environment. Non-magical helps us to better us with technology while we heal the sick and injured."

Lily frowns, "But I thought that Salem held those famous Witch trials."

Mathew chuckled a bit, "You should thank our ancestors for ending those ridiculous trials."

Lily and Severus had a confuse look on their faces. Lily shook it off, "What do you mean our ancestors Uncle Matt?"

"From your muggle education, in 1692 Salem did not give the welcome wagon to wizards and witches since they viewed them as the devil's servants," started Mathew before smirking. "But around the late April of 1693, two people changed all of that. Their names were none other than, Noel Evans and Jackson Snape."

Lily and Severus had a shock look on their faces. Severus shook off his shock, "My Father's bloodline was a wizard?"

Mathew widens his eyes, "You're Father never told you about your forefathers, Master Snape? And were they original come from? Strange."

"N-No, sir," stuttered Severus. He sighs, "Everyone thought that my Father was a muggle."

"Your ancestor should have registered in Britain Wizarding society when he traveled over there, 200 years ago," said Mathew. "I wonder what happened."

"Do you think it's possible that the British Ministry removes surnames when an heir is born as a squib?" wondered Serenity. She looked over at Severus, "There's not much purebloods in Britain, correct?"

"That's correct," replied Severus. "There are only a few that are considered pure purebloods. I only know a few like the Potter's, the Malfoy's, the Black's and few others."

"I would guess somewhere during the 200 years, the Snape's lost their magic and had a squib heir," said Mathew. "The Evans' are the same but luckily it's normal that the women give birth to twins or two children. The Snape's are sort of curse to give birth only to one child."

"I see," murmured Severus. "So what did our ancestor do to change the view of magic to the muggles in Salem?"

"Noel and Jack helped heal the injured and sick, free of charge and showed them the good in magic," replied Mathew.

"After seeing what 'light' magic can do, the muggle community of Salem had second thoughts about the suppose terrors that the muggle children were saying," said Serenity.

"I always question about those unfair trials," said Lily before frowning. "How can those children accuse all those muggles if they knew each other?"

"Fear, Lily," replied Mathew. He sighs, "Those children did something sinful and fear if their parents found out the true. They would be disowned out of the community and marked as unholy to their God."

"That would explain a few things," murmured Severus. "In the end, I suppose those muggle children were disowned, correct?"

Mathew nodded, "Disowned and the muggle court made a law to that only they will sentence a non-magical or magical if they proved proof to the community."

"If only Britain had done the same thing," said Lily.

Mathew laughed, "The day British Ministry accept non-magical and squibs is the day when British purebloods accept muggleborns into their society."

Lily giggled a bit while Severus smirked.

"It was around 1700, the small community of Salem finally fully accepted magic as a good thing, based on what they saw from the Evans' and Snape's," said Serenity.

"Soon after, Noel and Jack team up with the Salem wizarding community to form a school in order to teach the young magical children," said Mathew. He smiled, "The school was named Salem Academy Institute for Wizards and Witches."

"Just like the university, it's quite an exclusive wizarding school," stated Serenity. She smiled, "They sent the invitations to specific children to few countries at the age of eight."

"Why that young age?" asked Lily.

"Most children start their accidently magic around the age of four to five since their magic core starts to set in," explained Serenity. "The Academy places the children base of their cores as some can range to average to high."

"You know, I've noticed about that when I was attending Hogwarts," said Lily. She titled her head, "Everyone was quite surprised on how strong my magic was even if, at the time, I was thought to be a muggleborn."

"That's because muggleborn's magic are supposed to be stronger than purebloods since its fresh magic," said Serenity before winking. "But British and Russian purebloods are quite stubborn to admit that small detail."

Mathew snorted, "Stubborn? I say downright boneheads – look at their blasted family tree! All of them are practically related to one and the other! They marry off from their distant cousins in order to keep their 'pureness' strong and raw."

"Which resulting many deformed or ill children," said Serenity before sighing. "I'm glad that my great-grandfather escaped from that kind of society."

"About that…how are you related to Lucius Malfoy?" asked Lily.

"Well, you see, my great-grandfather was the youngest son to the Malfoy's in Britain," started Serenity. "My great-grandfather, Lucifer wanted to explore beyond British dirt so he sailed in a ship before landing here in Salem. He met my great-great grandmother, Medina who was a halfblood and the two fell in love. They were engaged but when my great-granddad informed his parents, they didn't want to do anything to do with a filthy halfblood. My great-great-grandparents saw in their point of view that Lucifer disgraced the family name of Malfoy by marrying a filthy trash like my great-grandma. So they disowned Lucifer from the family tree and never contacted him ever since."

Lily gasped while Severus nodded his head. The young potion master sighs, "That does sound what a Malfoy would do. I remember when Lucius invited me to his manor and his Father…let's just say he didn't show any warm hospitality when I visit."

"Idiotic pureblood society," murmured Serenity before gasping. She grabbed hold onto her husband's arm, "Dear, they need to know about the marriage contract!"

"Oh that's right, thanks for reminding me," said Mathew.

"Marriage contract?" wondered Lily.

"Yes Lillian," said Mathew, happily. He smiled, "You see, the Evans' and the Snape's thought it would be good idea to combine their families together since they have been working together for quite some time. They made a marriage contract in advance for when the opposite children were born."

"The Evans' and the Snape's normally have male heirs but never the opposite," stated Serenity.

"So that would mean…" started Lily before the two gasp in realization.

"The contract falls upon the two of you," said Mathew before tapping his cheek. "That is if you two wish to activate the contract."

Lily and Severus widen their eyes before having a slight blush on their cheeks.

Serenity giggled before getting up and grabbed hold onto Mathew's arm. She guided him out of the room before smiling over to them, "We'll give you two some privacy. Once you're done, call Sophie, another house elf so she can guide you back to the Drawing room. We're going to see if the children are awake."

Once the door closed, Lily and Severus stayed silent for a few minutes before Severus broke the silence. He sighs, "I…I have been keeping a-a secret from you ever…ever since the day I have met you."

"Sev?" said Lily, softly.

"I…I was in love with you ever since that day," said Severus, nervously.

Lily stared at her best friend before giving him a warm smile. She grabbed hold onto Severus' hand, "I must admit myself that I had a bit of a crush on you as well. It sort of started in the end of our 4th year but…that incident in our 5th year…"

"Please Lily, forgive me!" begged Severus. He hold onto Lily's hand, "I didn't mean to say that foul word to you, honest! The pressure from my housemates was getting to me and Potter and his blasted gang didn't help either! I-I took out my anger out on you instead on that fateful day! Please, forgive me!"

"Oh Sev," said Lily, softly. She sighs, "I should be the one that should be asking for forgiveness. I casted you aside and treat you horribly. I should have seen it through your point of view but I foolishly believed about you being a dark wizard. You were alone and called me out but…I ignored it and ended our long friendship."

"Lily," murmured Severus, softly.

Lily smiled, "I have forgiven you for that incident and I was going to owl you but James stopped me and told me to never owl you."

'Blasted Potter,' murmured Severus, angrily.

"Sev, fate has reunited for a reason," said Lily. She placed her hand over at Severus' cheek, "And now I know why…do you want to marry a foolish Gryffindor?"

Severus was speechless before grabbing hold onto Lily's hand. He gave out a true smile, "You are not foolish. You are strong and brave…I was the one that was foolish, Lily."

"Foolish but with good traits," said Lily. She smiled, "Your ambition to protect those that needs to be protected is strong and your cunning was useful during your time as a spy. You used your magic for good, not evil. You're the greatest man I have ever met."

"Thank you Lily," said Severus, honestly.

Lily smiled before getting up and grabbed hold onto Severus' arms. She dragged him out of her uncle's Study room before calling forth the house elf.

Sophie guided them back to the Drawing room where they found Harry and Draco playing with little Sally. On the couch, Mathew and Serenity were drinking a cup of tea while on the small Victorian coffee table was some small sandwiches and snacks.

"We accept the marriage contract!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next Chapter: Acceptance Letter.**


	2. Acceptance Letter

**Me: Hey guys, hope you had a great Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was once again admitted in the hospital cause of an incurable infection they found in my system…like they did last year. I practically stayed at the hospital for about two weeks and went home with a picc line and IV antibiotics treatment for twelve days. I'm somewhat alright now, but I'm still recovering from lose of using my arm since I couldn't move it much with the picc line even though I was doing some exercises, but for some odd reason, when I had the picc line, it hurt like hell…**

 **To those who reviewed: sexy Seren, spencerharris401, white collar black wolf, asiya Halima kone, cpet72, kirsty21, Alyvia01, Penny is wise, gefan1, easyread, rowenasheir, Wishfull-star, Pamela88, Daniel6 and PrinzessTinkerbell29 – I thank you all.**

 **Daniel6 – to answer your question, I wanted to rewrite this story in order to add a few more details and some new ones that I thought of when I was hospitalized. And add how the Snape twins meet with their friends and their first days in Salem Academy.**

 **Anyway, hope you had a wonderful year of 2018 and all you have an excellent year of 2019. Enjoy the new update!**

-Mystic Alley, August 1988-

Through the past three years, Lily and Harry's life changed dramatically.

Lily remarried her childhood best friend, Severus Snape and soon after, blood adopted Harry and Draco. The boys no longer carry the bloodlines of Potter and Malfoy.

Due to the blood adoption, their features changed. Draco and Harry have Lily's face and nose while their cheekbones were like Severus. Their hair got darker and slight longer. Draco has dirty blond hair while Harry has long black hair, but due to the magical twin bond, Draco has black highlights and gray-green eyes while Harry has blond highlights and green-gray eyes.

Not soon after, Lily got pregnant and gave birth to a little girl. She was named after Severus' mother, Eileen Lillian Snape.

Currently the Snape family was heading to buy their twins school supplies as they got their acceptance letter from Salem Academy. Lily left her baby girl with her cousin, Annabelle.

"Right, let's look at that list again," said Severus. Draco handed his father their school supply list while Harry looked at the acceptance letter.

 **Salem Academy for Wizards and Witches  
Headmaster: Lord Shinto Lexine  
(First Class Element User, Grand Warlock, Grand Sorc.)**

 **Dear Mr. Snape,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Salem Academy for Wizards and Witches. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your reply in any way by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,  
Lady Jayden Lexine  
Headmistress**

Harry had a small smile as he couldn't believe that he and his twin were going to the most exclusive wizarding school.

"Very well, let's head to Mayleen's for your school uniforms," said Severus.

The twins nodded and followed their parents to Mistress Mayleen's Mystic Fashion. They were greeted by a young woman with blue hair. She smiled, "Morning. Salem uniforms, correct?"

Severus and Lily nodded.

"Right, well boys, please follow me."

The twins followed the mistress tailor before being placed in different fitting rooms.

Harry was standing next to an older brunette with crimson-brown eyes. The brunette turned and offered a smile, "First year, buddy? What's your name? My name is Dan Kuso. I'm going to be a third year."

"Harrison Snape, Harry for short and yea, I'm going to be a first year."

Dan widened his eyes, "Snape? Your Professor Snape's kid?"

Harry nodded.

Dan grinned, "Sweet! What's your element? Mine's pure burning fire!"

Harry laughed, "Mine too while my twin is ice."

"That means we're going to be in the same house!" said Dan, excitedly. That's when the brunette saw Harry with a confuse look. Dan slapped himself, "Oh right! You don't know. Alright, let me explain, pal!"

Meanwhile at the other fitting room, Draco was standing next to a young girl with long pink hair that was blend with pure silver and bright crimson eyes. What caught Draco's attention was the silver choker with a cross around her neck.

"Hey, what's your name? My name is Draco Snape. Are you going to Salem too?"

The young girl jumped, "Um, yes. My name is Lizzie Aono and it's going to be my first year."

Draco smiled, "Me too! But…how can a pureblood Vampire be a witch?"

Lizzie widened her eyes, "How…How do you…"

Draco pointed at the choker, "This little guy gave you away. My father is half-Vampire so our manor has much information about the Vampire clan."

"Oh!" said Lizzie. "Well, it was quite a shock about me having magic…it was my Aunt Yukari and Ruby that pointed out to my parents that I have magical powers."

"That's normal for muggleborns," said Draco. "So what element do you have? Mine's ice while my twin is fire."

Lizzie blushed, "Love and Heart."

Draco whistled, "Two rare elements – that's freaking cool, Liz! You don't mind I call yea Liz?"

Lizzie shook her head, rather quickly. "No, I – I don't mind at all Draco."

"Awesome! Now if you don't mind, can you tell me more about your family, Liz," said Draco. Lizzie had her eyes widen in shock before shaking it off and starting to tell Draco about her family.

After an hour, the Snape's entered Idle Hour's Magical and Muggle Bookstore. Severus took out the list of course books that included his own and his wife's books.

 _ **Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them**_ **by Newt Scamander  
** _ **A Beginner's Guide to Curses**_ **by Kalen Rameland  
** _ **101 Easy Defenses**_ **by David Caroll  
** _ **Complete Catalogue of Common Ingredients**_ **by Jarmint Salamander  
** _ **Potions: The Greater Magic**_ **by Severus Snape  
** _ **Plants: Herbologist Best Friend**_ **by Ladent Jeserton  
** _ **History of the Worlds**_ **by Ansem the Wise  
** _ **It's All in the Stars**_ **by Bugenhagen  
** _ **Against the Dark**_ **by Magnus Clef  
** _ **To Change or Not to Change**_ **by Says Goldsmith  
** _ **Science: Can't Live Without It**_ **by Shalua Rui  
** _ **Math made Easy**_ **by Reeve Tuseti  
** _ **The Big book of Charms**_ **by Lily Snape nee Evans  
** _ **Between the Twilight**_ **by Midna Midnight  
** _ **Find your Inner Strength**_ **by Cloud Knight  
** _ **Channel your Element**_ **by Sage Pandora**

"That's quite a list Sev, but they do have more courses than Hogwarts offers," said Lily.

Severus nodded, "Why don't you take the boys to get their wands? I'll get the books."

"Alright," said Lily before leaving the bookstore with the twins. She guided them down from a few stores before entering Celestial Wands. Inside, she spotted some of her students. Lily smiled, "Good morning to you all. I hope you all had a wonderful summer."

"Morning Professor Snape!"

"Getting your sons first wands, Professor?" asked a girl that looks identical to Dan who was standing next to her.

"Why, yes Miss Kuso, but why are the three of you doing here?" asked Lily.

"Helping our friend getting his school supplies," replied Dan, placing his hand over the small blond boy and was wearing red glasses. "He's going to his first year too Professor."

Lily smiled, "Pleasure to meet you…"

"Marukura, Marucho Marukura. It's a pleasure meeting you too."

That's when a woman with braided red hair and brown eyes came out behind the counter with a wand. She smiled, "Well here you are Mr. Marukura; 12 inches, Ash wood with Mermaid hair core. That will be four galleons."

Marucho paid the wand, "Thanks a bunch Miss Celestial."

Celestial nodded, "Morning Mistress Snape. Come to get your sons wands?"

Lily nodded.

Celestial clapped her hands, "Right, can the two of you step forward. Now, what is your element?"

Draco answered ice while Harry answered fire.

Celestial tapped her chin, "Ying and Yang, interesting," before staring straight at the twins eyes without blinking. After two minutes, the wand maker nodded, "Right, I'll be right back."

As she walked over to some small compartments at the back, Severus came in. Harry turned his head, "Dad, does Celestial know how to use Legilimency?"

"In a way, she enters your mind, but she can only read the personality of a person and feel how strong a person's magical core is," explained Severus. "That's how she can correctly know the perfect wand for a witch or wizard without fail."

The twins were in awe as Celestial returned with two identical wands. She smiled, "Here you are boys! Draco, your wand is 10 inches, Elm wood with an Ice stone core. Harrison, your wand is 10 inches, Elm wood with a Fire stone core. That will be eight galleons total."

The twins took the wands and could feel the power within them, connecting with their element. Once they paid for the wands, the Snape's were about to leave when Harry heard Dan shouting and waving at them.

"See you at the opening feast, Snape twins!"

Harry and Draco waved back before laughing upon seeing Dan getting hit by his identical twin while Marucho and a boy with long black hair shook their heads.

"Who are they, mom?" asked Draco while their father was getting their lunch.

"Well, the two identical brunettes were Daniel and Diana Kuso and the boy with black hair is Shun Kazami. They will be going to their third year in Salem Academy," replied Lily.

"I meet Dan when I was getting my uniform," said Harry. "He said that there are six houses base on what type of magic you are. There is Nature, Elemental, Mages, Sorcerers, Enchanters, and Magical Creatures. We'll be sorted into the house of Elemental, but I'll be sleeping with the other fire users while Draco will be sleeping with the water users."

"Sweet!" said Draco.

Lily laughed as Severus came back with their food.

-Snape Manor-

"Oh! Look at the pretty eagle!" said Sally, happily.

Lily walked over to the elegant eagle and took the message while Annabelle gave some ham to the eagle before he flew away.

"Who is it from, Lily?" asked Annabelle.

"From one of my students," replied Lily. She smiled, "He requested if he and his friends can come over and hang out with the boys."

"Are you?" asked Annabelle.

Lily smirked, "If you would excuse me, but I need to make a call."

Two days passed, Harry and Draco were coming home from their horse riding lessons when Harry was tackled by a familiar brunette. "D-Dan?! Wha – What are you doing here?!" questioned Harry.

Dan let go of Harry with a grin, "To hang out, of course. And I want you guys to meet the gang!"

"Gang?" said the Snape twins.

"Presenting the Brawlers! Guys, introduction is in order!" said Dan, happily.

"Idiot!" snapped Diana, hitting Dan on the head. "We haven't officially named our group yet! By the way, if you don't know, I'm Diana Kuso...this idiot's older twin sister."

Dan pouted, "Only by two minutes…"

Shun shook his head, "You'll get used to their constant fighting. I'm Shun Kazami; my mother is the Healer Professor and nurse at the academy."

"And you guys already know my name," said Marucho.

"My name is Vienna Lexine, the elder daughter of the Headmaster and Headmistress of Salem Academy," said a girl with long slight messy blond hair and sea-blue eyes. She smiled a bit, "It's an honor to meet the descendants of the Snape's and Evans'."

Harry blushed before feeling someone holding onto his hand. He turned around to see a young brunette girl with bright green-blue eyes. "Um…what's your name?"

"…Sora Lexine," replied the brunette. "I'm Vienna's younger sister and," pulling a blond hair girl with blue-green eyes to her, "This is my twin sister, Roxy!"

"It's Roxanne, not Roxy! Stop using that silly nickname!" snapped Roxanne.

"Don't wanna," said Sora, holding onto Harry's hand.

A boy with auburn hair and dark green eyes started to chuckle. "Looks like you have a admire Harry. Hey Vienna, looks like you need to start calling him brother."

"Shut it, Sky!" snapped Vienna.

"Oh alright, alright," said Sky before grinning. "The name's Skylar Haddock. My father is the Magical Creatures Care Professor and Dragon Keeper in the academy."

"Dragon Keeper?" asked Draco.

"That's right," said a boy with spiky black hair and yellow highlights and has cobalt blue eyes. "In our seventh year, we will be getting dragon partners. Name's Yusei Fudo, fourth year."

The Snape twins have an awe expression.

"Our partners will be based on your element," said a boy with long black hair and has purple eyes. "My name is Lelouch Fudo, Yusei's older brother. This year, I'll be going to my fifth year along with Skylar."

"What are your elements? And what houses are you in?" asked Harry.

"Yusei and I have the same element, Magnetism," replied Vienna. "Lelouch, Sky, Yusei, Diana and I are in the same house which is Nature. Next year, we're going to find out what element Sora and Roxanne have."

"I have Sound, that's why I'm in the house of Nature," said Diana.

"Crystal for me," said Skylar.

"Psionic," said Lelouch.

Draco frowned, "What's Psionic?"

"It's related to or denoted the practical use of psychic powers and paranormal phenomena," explained Lelouch. "That's why I'm in the house of Nature."

"And for the house of Elemental will be me, little mini Hot Shot, Marucho since he has water and a bit of telekinesis and you two," said Dan, grinning. "Shun here has the power of Wind, and of course my power is Fire like you Harry."

The Snape twins grinned.

"So, any ideas what we could do today?" asked Draco.

"We rarely go out since we moved here from Britain," said Harry.

"We could show them some of our hangout spots," suggested Skylar.

"We can go, but we need to leave a message to our parents to let them know where we are," said Draco before making a face, "Aw man, I forgot! Sally is here!"

"Who's Sally?" asked Sora.

"She's our cousin. She'll be attending Salem Academy next year," replied Harry.

"Where is she?" asked Vienna.

Draco was about to reply when a young girl with long blond hair and black highlights tackled him to the ground. She grinned, "Welcome back guys! Oh, I see you have met your surprise from Aunt Lily! She said that we are allowed to go with them, but we have to come back before dinner. She even left a portkey at the kitchen so we can come back home."

"Thanks for letting us know, but – get off of me!" snapped Draco. Harry shook his head before lifting the small girl off from his twin.

"Is Professor Snape a seer or something?" questioned Yusei.

"Na, she's just overprotective…the same with our dad," said Harry. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed the portkey which was a set of keys before writing a note to his parents. Harry went back with them, "Alright, let's hit the road."

Dan grinned before grabbing Harry's hand, dragging him out while Draco walked with Shun.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next Chapter: Salem Academy**


	3. Salem Academy

**Me: Hey, my HP fans, how have you been? To cut this short, my health is been so-so, but it's being treated. So head of warning, my updates of all my stories will be slow, but they will be posted when I can.**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: white collar black wolf, asiya Halima kone, MLN, kirsty21, Wishfull-star, Penny is wise, dhairyasood748 and ShadowMoon Paxs – thank you all!**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoy this new update.**

-Salem Academy, 1988-

Harry and Draco looked in awe upon seeing the grand entrance of Salem Academy. After a heartwarming good-bye to their family, the twins headed inside and followed the other first years before spotting Marucho among the group.

"Hey, Marucho," greeted Harry.

Marucho smiled, "Greetings Snape twins. I can't wait to learn about magic. Is there a particular subject you favor?"

"Potions for Harry and Charms for me," replied Draco. He smirked, "Har-Har inherited the interest of Potions from our parents."

Harry snorted, "Oh yes, says the twin whose mother is a Charms Professor, mm?"

Marucho laughed while Draco blushed.

"Well, I can't wait to learn about the history between the non-magical and the magical community," said Marucho as three entered the Diner Hall. The three stood in complete awe upon seeing the diner hall.

There are multiply tables that fit about eight people and were covered with white clothes. In the middle is a picture of a dragon and at bottom is a wand and a sword. On the side walls are three glass stained windows that had a design in the middle; six symbols representing an element, a forest with a pixie and fairy, a dragon with other magical creatures, a Mage with a crystal staff on hand, a Sorcerer who was shooting lighting out of his hands, and an Enchanter holding his hands together with his eyes closed. Lastly, looking at the ceiling, it looked like staring at space itself and the stars were in different colors.

A woman with long messy brown hair, braided stood up and walked over to the platform. She smiled, "Welcome first years, I'm your Headmistress Jayden Lexine and your Headmaster is my husband, Shinto Lexine. Before we begin, the magical forest is forbidden for first years to fifth years. Fourth years, tryouts will be posted in two weeks for any no-majes and magical sports. Lastly, Night classes will start next week for nocturnal magical beings. Now, find a table and let's begin the feast."

Draco looked around and spotted a familiar pink hair girl. He grinned before grabbing his twin's hand and dragged him over to where the pink hair girl was.

"Hey there Liz," greeted Draco, sitting next to the young vampire, "This is my twin Harry. Harry, this is Lizzie Aono. The muggleborn Vampire I told you about."

"Yea, so this is the famous Liz. Nice to meet yea, Lizzie," smirked Harry before rubbing his sore arm, "Man Dray, did you really have to pull me that hard? I hope Marucho can find us. He was going to find the others."

Lizzie giggled, "Pleasure to meet you too. Who's Marucho? A friend?"

Just before the Snape twins could reply, a slight older brunette appeared next to Harry and swings his arm around the younger twin's shoulder.

"There you are Snape twins. We've been looking for yea."

"Sorry Dan. Blame my brother," said Harry before smirking, "He wanted to be with his 'Vampire' girlfriend right away."

"She's not my girlfriend!" snapped Draco while Lizzie blushed. "She's my friend! There's a huge difference of being a friend and a couple, Harry."

"Right," teased Harry and Dan. That's when Diana hit him on the head again. The brunette hissed, "Why do you have to hit so hard, Diana?!"

"Because I can," replied Diana, sitting down next to Lizzie, "So little vampire, why are you attending Salem Academy and not your parent's?"

Lizzie pouted, "How does everyone know who my family is around here?"

"The Aono's are well-known in our World History books. It mentions about the famous fight your parents had with Alucard."

"Oh…I didn't know that," murmured Lizzie. "And you are?"

"Shun and the brunettes are Dan and Diana. Behind me are Lelouch, Skylar or Sky for short, Yusei and Vienna."

"Greetings, Aono," said Vienna, taking a seat next to Diana, "I'm not surprise that you didn't know about your parents being famous. Heck, I didn't know my parents were well-known either until I was informed about my statues in the magical community."

"And that's?" asked Lizzie.

"Duchess, the Lexine's is practically royalty…just like the Aono's who are royalty in the Vampire clan," replied Vienna. The Snape twins and Lizzie widen their eyes.

"The Lexine's are treated like royals since their ancestors helped to build Ilvermorny which I heard that one of the heads is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," said Lelouch.

"Interesting; our parents went to Hogwarts where Salazar taught, but was viewed as a dark wizard," said Draco.

"Why?" asked Yusei.

"Our parents said it was because Salazar didn't accept muggleborns and hated the no-majes with a passion," replied Harry. "He wouldn't allow any muggleborns be sorted into his house."

Lizzie frowned, "Now I'm glad that I came here instead. My parents were going to send me to Hogwarts, but we got word that they hardly accept any magical beings. Then, my aunt went there to see how the school runs…she didn't like how the students treat the other students. She figured I would be treated horrible if I would have gone there."

"Dad was treated horrible because he was a Slytherin and thought to be a dark wizard," said Harry. "He was pranked by some arrogant and rotten Gryffindors."

"That's horrible!" said Vienna. "And yet Hogwarts is labeled the best?"

The Snape twins shrugged and continued to eat and chat with their friends. When the feast finished, Dan and Shun led the Snape twins and Marucho to the Elemental floor while Vienna led Lizzie to the Nature floor as Lelouch, Skylar, Diana and Yusei followed them.

The dorms are in different floors and in each room there are three beds minus the Prefects and Head Boys/Girls who get their own suite. For the Head Commanders of all houses use the top floor of the school, but they have special doors that lead to their respected house to oversee the younger students.

In the morning, the Head Commanders helped guide the first years to the diner hall. Harry found a slight larger table and saved it for the others. It didn't take long for the rest to join them in the diner hall.

Draco was holding onto Harry for dear life. "That was the most horrible night I've ever have!" he said dramatically.

"What's with him?" asked Lelouch, passing the toast with different jams on the side.

Harry sighed, "Ever since I can remember, we're never separated. We played together, prank together, sleep together, bathe together, etc."

"Oh my!" giggled Lizzie. "You two are connected to the bone. Do you have the same connection, Dan and Diana?"

The Kuso twins shook their heads, negatively. Dan snorted, "We're complete opposites."

"He's a complete clueless idiot while I'm not. He's…" started Diana but was interrupted when Dan covered her mouth. "Okay, okay they get it! You don't have to rub it in!" he snapped.

The Snape twins and Lizzie laughed before a paper appeared before them. Harry took it and looked at the top to see it was their class schedule.

 **Monday and Wednesday:  
** 8am – 9am; World History  
9:15am – 10:15am; Charms  
11am – 12pm; Elemental  
2pm – 3pm; Potions  
3:15pm – 4:15pm; Language

 **Tuesday and Thursday:  
** 8am – 9am; Dark and Light  
9:15am – 10:15am; Transformation  
11am – 12pm; Martial Arts  
2pm – 3pm; Herbology  
3:15pm – 4:15pm; Language

 **Friday:  
** 8:00am – 9:30am; Martial Arts  
9:45am – 10:15am; Elemental  
11am – 12:30pm; Potions and Herbology (outside)  
2:10pm – 3:40pm; Language  
10:00pm – 11:30pm; Astronomy

"The only class we have different is the element," stated Harry, looking over at Draco's schedule. "What language are we going to learn?"

"Spanish," replied Vienna. "Second years are taught Latin. Third years are taught French. Fourth years and up get to select which language they want to learn."

"There is German, Russian, Danish, Chinese, Japanese, Polish, Dutch and Italian," said Skylar.

"I can't wait to learn Chinese! The letter characters are way different than Japanese!" said Lizzie.

"I'm more into learning Dutch and Russian," said Draco.

"Danish and Italian for me," said Harry.

Dan grinned, "What you should be excited about is getting your dragon partner."

The Snape twins had a grin on their faces, but Lizzie had a confuse look on her face. The pink hair girl titled her head, "You get…a dragon partner? Will it work for me? I mean I'm a magical being and a dragon is another magical being."

"I believe it will," assured Vienna. "Even the Necromancers get one, but of course, they are from the dead."

The Snape twins and Lizzie made a face.

"What Martial Arts we are learning first?" asked Draco.

"The basics then in second term, you'll be learning standard combat," replied Lelouch. "Second year, you'll learn on how to use a weapon. First, you'll be using wooded weapons before switching to metal weapons."

"Sweet!" said the Snape twins.

Lizzie frowned, "Why don't I have Martial Arts in my schedule?"

"That's because you'll be learning your combat in Night class since your strength is a lot more powerful than a human," replied Diana. "Don't worry; you'll get to meet other vampires."

Lizzie smiled.

After breakfast, the Head Commanders guided the first years to their classes. World History was taught by a man with short brown hair and brown eyes name Wayne Martinez. Charms, of course was taught by the Snape's twins mother, Lillian Snape.

In Elements, for fire users it was taught by a man with brownish-red hair and crimson eyes name Marcus Carter. For water users it was taught by a woman with light blue hair and light green eyes name Jacinta Rivera. For nature users it was taught by a woman with long, light brown hair and lavender eyes name Fiona Flores.

Potions was taught by a woman with short black hair with blue highlights and hazel eyes name Joanne Patterson. Herbology was taught by a man with blue hair with black highlight and dark hazel eyes name Jarrod Patterson, older brother of Joanne.

Dark & Light was taught by a man with gray hair and light purple eyes name Christen Adams. Skylar warned them about students falling asleep in his class so best to have an automatic pen to write down the lecture just in case.

Transformation was taught by a woman with dark brown hair with light brown highlights and blue eyes name Candice Turner.

Martial Arts was taught by a Japanese bald man with dark brown eyes name Jian Chong. Lelouch and Yusei warn them that he was the strictest professor and told them to pay attention, no matter what. His detentions aren't great.

Lastly, for first years, Language was taught by a woman with black hair and blue eyes name Sharon Nelson. Vienna and Diana told them she was quite fluent in almost all languages and it almost took her about twenty years to master them all.

Soon, the Snape twins and Lizzie got used to the routine of their schedule and can't wait to select their elective classes in their third year. Not to mention, finding their dragon partners in their seventh year.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What do you think?  
Next chapter: Quidditch World Cup**


	4. Quidditch World Cup

**Me:** **Okay so first off – I'm soooooo sorry for the late update!**

 **Second, this past year, I have been enduring dull pain on my right side. I thought my kidneys were acting up again, but it turns out it was my liver. A month or so, I went to the ER and found out that one of the tumors is growing so all this time I have been trying to find a liver surgeon that can help me…not dice for the first doc, he was lame so my mom begin bugging the insurance to find one and it worked. Never mess with a mama bear.**

 **So tomorrow, the 19** **th** **, I will be finding out if I'll be getting a surgery to remove that tumor or not. I have typed the next chapter in advance incase I'll be getting one. But afterwards, I'll be dealing with my back as I have inflammation on the spine, lower spine, but not sure why. So busy, busy, busy with docs appointments as you see.**

 **Actually, I'm recently recovering from an UTI…again. I get no break from getting sick…well, at least no hospitalization, right? To those who reviewed: smyrie83 (2x), iPod reader, Tapstar04 and freckled-strawberry – thanks a bunch guys!**

 **All said and done, onward to the story!**

-Quidditch World Cup, 1994-

"This is amazing!" said Lizzie, eyes brighten in excitement.

"I'm just glad that I could come. Never thought my parents would allow me cause of my summer lessons," said Sora.

"Too bad the others couldn't come," said Draco. "Sky, Dan and Sally would've loved to see this ultimate Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria. Dan and Sky bet on Ireland while Sally bet on Bulgaria."

Harry sighed, "Can't you guys just sit and enjoy the game without betting?"

"Nope!" replied Draco and Lizzie. Harry made an annoyed look while Sora giggled.

"Alright, shall we get going?" said Lily, carrying her daughter Eileen.

Grinning, Draco and Lizzie dashed out from the tent which made Severus to go after them. Harry and Sora were holding hands, walking by Lily's side while Eileen was looking around.

Their uncle gave Ministry seats so they could see the entire field and it had an 'all you can eat' buffet table. The twins and the girls went over to the buffet table to see what they are offering. Sora was looking around, but failed to notice someone was standing nearby. She bumped into him and both fell onto the floor.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!"

"How rude! Didn't your mother taught you anything about being a gentleman?" snapped Sora before getting up from the floor. She looked down to see a boy with dark red hair and hazel eyes with glasses, but on his cheek was a 'V' shape scar.

"…a couple of times – alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you um…who are you?"

"Sora Lexine, an oversea student from Salem Academy."

"Salem Academy? As the exclusive magical boarding school for special witches and wizards in America?! That academy?"

"The very same," replied Sora.

"Sorry for my rudeness, my lady. I was mad at the staff for not getting my order in on time – Oh! My name is Alexander Potter. If you like, I can introduce you to my family and friends."

Sora shook her head and was about to reply when Harry walked next to her. "There you are. The match is about to begin…who's this?"

"Someone that I bumped into," replied Sora, grabbing Harry's arm, "Let's go."

"Wait!" said Alex, grabbing Sora's hand. Harry glared at him but Alex ignored him, "Why don't you watch the match with me? I'm sure your parent's wouldn't mind."

Harry pulled Alex's hand away from Sora and stepped in front of her. He narrowed his eyes, "Sorry, but she's with my family and her parents told her to not stray from me at all times. Now if you would excuse us."

Alex blinked his eyes before smirking, "I see, an overprotective best friend, huh? Don't worry mate, she'll be fine. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, after all."

Harry and Sora looked at each other before looking over at a smug looking Alex. Harry lifts his eyebrow, "And how's that supposed to impress us?"

Alex smug look turned into a furious one, "I was the one that defeated You-Know-Who when I was just a baby! I saved everyone in the wizarding world from a dangerous dark wizard!"

"But we don't live here," stated Sora, innocently. "So this dark wizard is not our concern. Besides, he's gone, right? So why remind everyone about it? Do you suspect us to praise you or something, you spoiled boy?"

"Come on, let's go," said Harry, placing his hand onto Sora's shoulder.

"Wait! Let her decide where she wants to go," snapped Alex. Harry was about to snap back when he saw his father heading towards them.

"There you are, son. Let's go, the match is about to begin."

That's when another man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes came to them. He walked over to Alex, "There you are kiddo. I was getting worried that you got lost in the crowd."

"Sorry dad, but I was inviting Sora to sit with us, but he's not allowing her," said Alex, pointing to Harry. The moment James and Severus looked at each other, the air becomes tense.

"Snape! / Potter!"

"I should've known that you and your arrogant brat would be here," sneered Severus, pushing his son and Sora away from his childhood enemy.

"Can't say the same thing for you," James sneered. "I see your brat inherited your clinginess. Tell me young lady, do you wish to sit us? We have the best seats where you can see practically the whole field."

"I'm sorry sir, but as Harry told your son that I can't stray from Harry's parents," answered Sora.

Severus crossed his arms, "Now if you would excuse us, we have a match to watch."

"I'm watching you Snape," warned James.

Severus guided his son and Sora back to their seats. Lily felt her husband's negative aura, "Are you alright, Sev?"

"Tell you after the game," replied Severus, softly. Lily nodded as the match started.

After the game, the Snape's and the girls return back to their tents. Severus told Lily who he saw before the match begins and both agreed it was time to tell the boys.

"Harry, the boy and the man you saw was James Potter and his son, Alexander," said Lily.

"In 1981 on Halloween, a dark wizard named Voldemort attacked the Potter's home. He was planning to kill one of the Potter twins, but for some odd reason when he casted the Killing curse, it rebounded and destroyed him instead. The rebound curse left marks on the twins, but Alex was declared the savior and everyone calling him the Boy-Who-Lived," said Severus.

Harry frowned, "Okay, make sense why Alex was upset when we didn't react of his suppose title. But, why are you telling us this?"

"Because Draco isn't your twin, it's Alex," replied Lily. Harry widened his eyes while Draco and the girls gasped. Lily looked down at her hands, "I married James Potter after graduating from Hogwarts and a year later, I gave birth to Alex and you, Harry. But during that time, there was a war and we had to go into hiding to keep you two safe when we learned about the prophecy."

"And what does this prophecy say?" asked Lizzie.

"It states that a child will be born at the end of July and will be the downfall of Voldemort," replied Severus.

"And…Alex and Harry are born on July?" said Sora.

Lily nodded, "The 31st of July. Alex was born at 11:55pm while Harry was born at 11:59pm."

"But if Harry was born close to the end of July," said Sora, nervously. She bit her lip, "Then that means he would be the perfect candidate of the prophecy."

"I thought so as well, Sora, but when we returned after the alarms were set off…we found the babysitter dead and the twins crying," said Lily before taking a deep breath. "Albus, the Headmaster of Hogwarts checked the twins and saw Alex had a 'V' scar on his cheek while Harry had his lightning scar on his forehead. Albus believed it was Alex who defeated Voldemort and declared him the savior, but after that night…" Lily stopped for a moment before continuing, "After that night, James started acting differently towards you Harry…at first, he just ignored you, but then he started to yell, snap, called you horrible names, and…and…oh Merlin!"

Harry was starting to get flashbacks of a tall angry man shouting at him, calling him names, and hitting him hard while Sora had tears running down her eyes. Draco and Lizzie were furious what Harry's biological father did to Harry.

After Severus calmed Lily down, she continued, "I couldn't stand it any longer so I packed up our things and went to my parents in the muggle world…"

After an hour, Lily told everything what happen, "…and now, here we are. You and Draco are magically bonded and I'm married to my soul-mate, but I left Alex behind. I wasn't able to raise him along with you, Harry…to hear that Alex acts like his father the first time I have met him."

"Yes, Potter did an excellent job raising his arrogant brat," Severus sneered before sighing. "That boy was suspecting Sora to go with him and be fascinated by his 'hero' deeds."

"As if I want to be around with that spoiled boy," said Sora, making a disgust face. Lizzie giggled while Harry gave a small kiss on Sora's cheek.

"So if Harry's original twin was Alex and you two are my adopted parents, who are my biological parents?" asked Draco.

"Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. They named me your godfather when you were born," replied Severus.

"What happened to them?" asked Draco.

Severus told his son the attack on Malfoy Manor when he was a toddler. "Now your father is in Azkaban while your mother is in a magical coma at St. Mungo's hospital."

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

Lily smiled, "Why don't you four head to bed? It's been a stressful day for all of us."

Going to the twins' room, Harry dropped down to his bed while Draco sat next to him. The younger twin murmured, "I can't believe my biological father…hates me."

"Just ignore that bastard," said Lizzie, angrily.

"That's right," said Sora, pulling Harry from his bed and gave him a hug. "If he couldn't see how wonderful person you are, then he's not worth it to impress."

Harry smiled, when suddenly; there was a loud bang and screaming coming from outside. Rushing to their room was Severus and Lily, who was holding a crying Eileen.

"What's going on, mom?" asked Harry.

"Death Eater riot," replied Lily.

"Quick, gather around me!" said Severus as he pulled out a pendent. The twins and the girls were around Severus while Lily, who still holding Eileen went to Draco's side. That's when Severus activated the portkey inside of the pendent where they apparated into a worn out living room.

"Where are we?" asked Lizzie, looking around.

"In my mother's ancestor's manor," replied Severus. He takes out small trunks and resizes them to their original size. "I'm going to send a message to Mathew, telling him what happen. Your mother and I will get the plane tickets back to Salem."

"Hopefully, we'll be back home by the end of the week," said Lily, transforming a worn out couch into a bed and placed her daughter on it. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

The twins and the girls nodded before digging around their trucks and took out their sleeping bags. They decided to sleep near the fireplace while Severus went to the other side of the bed with Lily and Eileen who was in the middle.

By early morning, Severus sent a magical message to Evans' Manor when he spotted an owl at the window. He opened the window and flew in the owl with a message for him. Severus took the parchment and read the message as the owl flew out of the window. He had a scowl look on his face before heading back to the living room.

Severus saw Harry and Lily were awake while Eileen, Draco, Lizzie and Sora were still asleep. "Mind awaking up the others, son?" he asked.

Harry nodded before tapping softly at Sora while Severus went over to his wife. Silently, he handed her the message which she read before shaking her head.

"That meddling," said Lily. "Better we go, but who's going to watch the children?"

"The twins and the girls are old enough to watch Eileen," said Severus.

"Alright, let me…" Lily was interrupted from a scream. She turned to see Draco rubbing his neck while Lizzie was smiling, sheepishly.

"Well, that's one way to wake him," murmured Harry while Sora was rubbing her eyes.

"But it hurt like hell!" snapped Draco before leaning over to Lizzie, "You really need to control that craving of my blood Liz!"

"Oh, but I can't help it!" said Lizzie, sticking out her tongue. Playing with her Rosario, "Your blood smells like sweet candy and it calls out to me!"

Draco pouted, "…I'm considering buying a garlic necklace now."

Lizzie had a horrified look on her face.

"Draco, it's not her fault," scolded Lily, lightly. "Vampires have different taste of blood cravings. She can't help it that it's your blood she's so fond of."

"Right…sorry Liz," said Draco, softly as Lizzie sigh in relief.

"Right, we'll be going to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron," said Severus. "The five of you will be staying there while Lily and I will be doing some adult business. We'll return as soon as we can any questions?"

"Why can't we stay here?" asked Sora.

Severus shook his head, "My mother was disowned when she married my father who everyone believed to be a muggle."

"Mm, even though your mother was disowned, maybe the ownership went to you still since you're the only living Prince," said Lily.

"Maybe…I'll have to check in Gringotts. We'll go after our meeting," said Severus as Lily agreed. "Any more questions?"

"Who's in charge?" asked Draco, quickly.

Severus smirked, "Harry. Sorry Draco, but you lost your authority when you recklessly went to the forest at Evans' Manor when your uncle told you not to. You dragged your cousin to go with you as well."

Draco crossed his arms, "It wasn't my fault – she was the one that dared me!"

"That's enough," said Severus. He looked at Harry, "You can visit their magical center shop, Diagon Alley. Ask Tom, the caretaker of the Leaky Cauldron where the entrance is at. Here, some galleons in case you want to buy something there."

Harry took the money pouch and put it into his pocket.

"Girls, you're side-apparating with me while the boys go with Severus," said Lily.

The teens nodded before apparating out from the worn out living room to a muggle alley street. They walked out from the alley and found a pub with a sign that read 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They walked in to see someone cleaning the tables, magically while someone was reading a newspaper and stirring a spoon, magically.

Severus walked over to Tom, "Are there any rooms available?"

"Let me see – Ah! There're two rooms only," replied Tom. "It's quite busy this month, sir."

Severus nodded, "Book those rooms for us please. We'll be staying for about three days."

"Three days, you say," murmured Tom, looking at a parchment. "That will be 25 galleons, sir."

Handing Tom the gold coins, Severus grabbed the keys and handed one of them to Harry. The twins and the girls went to their rooms while Severus, Lily and Eileen's were across from them. As the teens were getting settled, Lily came inside the room.

"Behave and be careful," warned Lily. She placed the Prince pendent around Draco's neck, "If anything happens, activate the portkey inside in these pendent. It will take you back to Prince Manor. To activate it, say 'Loyalty', got it?"

The twins and the girls nodded.

Lily gave young Eileen to Harry, "Watch your sister. We'll see you all later."

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: Bitter Meeting**


	5. Bitter Meeting

**Me: Hello everyone 'hide behind laptop' okay so yea…took a while to update, sorry. Remember I mention that I had an UTI on June, well…it lasted longer than it did. I'm just barely recovering as it took up to five visits to the ER to be admitted into the hospital cause the UTI wouldn't go away. The four ER doc told me to come to the ER if I didn't feel well while still taking the antibiotics and said that I had to be admitted, but nope! The five ER doc just told me to continue taking it and go home and make an appointment with my urologist…but I know he have send me back to the ER and be admitted.**

 **So in the beginning of August, I got worst after finishing the meds so back the ER were I'm finally admitted as I think this ER doc looked at the notes from the four ER doc. Not only that, but the urologist doc in that hospital was pissed that none of the previous ER doc didn't call him after my second visit from the same UTI.**

 **Hehe, he went to visit me to make sure I was during alright before going downstairs to rant at the dunderheads ER docs. Haha, I freaking wish I could have seen that!**

 **Anyway, I discharged with an IV on my right arm as I was taking antibiotics through the IV and pill ones as well. Just finished the IV but left my right arm a bit weak. It's a good thing I had this chapter and other chapters typed. So enjoy the long waited update and hope you'll enjoy it along with my other updates I'm doing today!**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed: Autismguy593, tooker86, geekymom, Wishfull-star, kirsty21, CharChae, Guest #1, fernyyuki, lilyflower50 and Penny is wise.**

-Hogwarts, Headmaster Office-

"Ah, good morning," greeted Albus Dumbledore, happily. "It's wonderful to see you well Lily, Severus. Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, sir, but we didn't come here for a chit-chat," said Lily.

"Of course," said Albus, adjusting his moon glasses. "Last night, James owl me about a Death Eater riot at the Quidditch World Cup…and he believes you, Severus were the ring leader."

"Of course, Potter tries to look like a hero and makes me the villain," Severus sneered. He gritted his teeth, "Headmaster, you know that I was a freaking spy during the first war!"

"Yes, my boy…" started Albus.

"I'm not your boy," hissed Severus.

"Forgive me, Severus," said Albus, sadly. "I know I have hurt you so much in the past, but allow me to show you that I mean no harm to you and your family."

"Just like you promise to my family!" snapped Lily. Tears fall from the redhead's eyes, "James – no, Potter changed after you said that Alex was the one that vanished Riddle! He mistreated Harry horrible! He would beat him when Harry did nothing wrong while Alex was treated like a spoiled prince!"

Albus sighed, sadly, "There's nothing to explain James' action, Lily. I was disappointed as well after learning about young Harry's treatment from Sirius and Remus."

"No surprise there. Those two cared and loved Harry then his own father," sneer Severus. _'…reminds me of my own childhood.'_

"Sadly, you're right," said Albus. He rubbed his beard, "There's another thing I wanted to speak to you two about. I wanted to double check young Alex's magical core when he was eight, but when I tested him, it showed an average level."

Lily and Severus widen their eyes.

"Average?" said Lily.

"Then would it be possible that Harry's the one that vanished Riddle?" asked Severus.

Albus nodded, "I mention this to James, but his excuse was that young Alex's magical core is still recovering from the rebound Killing curse. When I asked to check Harry's magical core, he said that it would be pointless as the 'worthless squib' is gone for good."

"Worthless?" said Lily before sobbing while Severus holds onto his anger.

Albus continued, "I asked if I could talk to you, Lily, but he said that you left with young Harry. He said other things, but it's not important. Please explain to me what happen."

Lily took a deep breath before telling her story. She could see the sparkle in her former Headmaster's eyes when she mention about Harry and Draco becoming magical twins.

"I would love to meet your children," said Albus, happily.

"I don't know. We just told the twins about this," said Lily, softly.

"Let the twins decided, Albus," said Severus. "If they want to come before we head back home, then I'll notify you by owl."

"Thank you, Severus, Lily," said Albus as there was a knock on the door. The elder wizard lifts his eyebrow before opening the door, wandlessly. Walking in the office was James Potter in his Auror uniform with Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"We're here on official business Albus," said Kingsley.

"Get up, Snivellus! You're under arrest for the riot last night," declared James.

"He's not going anywhere Potter!" snapped Lily. She walks over to her former husband, "You know that Severus was a spy for the light! He was never a Death Eater!"

James widened his eyes, "L-Lily? Where – Where have you been?! I got a letter from the Ministry that our marriage was invalid."

"That's cause there was an old marriage contract set for me," replied Lily. "And I agreed to marry my true soul-mate. And where I have been? That's none of your business!"

"Marriage contract? Who did you remarry?" said James, softly before looking over at Severus than back at her. He widened his eyes, "No – don't tell me you married this filthy Death Eater?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter – I was never a Death Eater!" snapped Severus.

James was about to protest when Kingsley stopped him. "Can you prove what you say is true, Severus?" asked Kingsley.

"Show them your arm Severus. Show them your innocence," said Albus. Severus nodded and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his bare arm, no faint dark mark.

"Another false lead," murmured Kingsley, looking over at James. "Potter, you said you knew who lead the riot! Was this just another false lead to arrest a former classmate Slytherin?!"

"Um…well, you see…" stuttered James.

"You're just wasting our time Potter," snapped Moody before leaving the Headmaster's office.

"Forgive us, Albus and Severus," said Kingsley before leaving the office as well, however, James remains.

"How did you know we were here, Potter?" asked Severus.

Ignoring Severus' question, James turned his attention to Lily. "Why did you leave me and Alex? Why bother with that useless squib? And why did you marry… Snivellus?"

Severus gritted his teeth and was about to attack James but Lily stopped him. The redhead turned to James, "You were mistreating Harry unfairly. If I had taken both twins, you would have the Aurors after me…you only think about Alex, but never Harry."

"That's because he's a bloody worthless squib! You should have left him with your muggle sister!" replied James, angrily.

Severus had enough and smacked James on the jaw. He gritted his teeth, "He's not a squib, you arrogant Potter! Harry is a powerful wizard!"

"That brat? Powerful?" said James.

"In matter of fact, Harry – my son, is attending Salem Academy," informed Severus, smugly.

"Salem…Academy?" stuttered James.

"That's right, Potter," said Lily before smiling. "Not only he's attending a high level Wizarding School, but it turns out that Harry is an elemental user. My Uncle had him tested in the Gringotts bank in America."

"This…this can't be true," murmured James. He got up and thought of something, "Is…Is it possible that Alex is one as well?"

Severus snorted, "I highly doubt that your son is one."

"I wasn't asking you, Snape!" snapped James. His face softens when he turned over at Lily, "I…I um better get going. Maybe we can meet up later."

Once James left, Lily slumped onto the chair and placed her hands on her face. She sighed, "Will he ever grow up?"

Albus sighed, "I could not say, Lily. I hoped Alina would have straight him out, but I guess I was wrong."

"Alina?" asked Lily.

"Alina Vallette, a Russian pureblood witch. She's a caring and lovely woman from a light family I know quite well," said Albus, happily. "James met her in a conference and seems taken a liking to her. About a year later, James and Alina were married her and have a child, Emile."

Severus frowned, "If Potter is remarried then why is he still interested in Lily?"

"I have no idea, Severus," replied Albus.

-Diagon Alley-

After buying some sweets, Draco and Lizzie spotted the Quidditch shop and dashed inside.

"Should have known," murmured Harry as Sora giggled. Piggybacking on Harry's back, young Eileen was looking around the alley with her big onyx black eyes.

"It's a good thing you have the pouch, if not than those two would have bought almost everything in the store," joked Sora.

Harry laughed, knowing what Sora said was true. The two entered the shop and looked around to see if Eileen wanted something, but the young girl shook her head.

As they were about to leave, Harry spotted Alex with two other teens. One was a boy with bright red hair, freckles on his cheeks and blue eyes while the other was a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Draco, hurry up!" shouted Harry, not wanting to deal with his former twin. But it would seem that luck was not by his side.

"Hey, squib! What are you doing here?" Alex sneered before changing it into a charming smile, "Nice to meet you again Lexine. Let me introduce yea to my best friends. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Guys, this is the girl I was talking about."

"Wow, you are pretty," said Ron, offering his hand, "Nice to meet yea."

Sora shook his hand, not wanting to offend him.

"I hear that you go to this exclusive magical boarding school in America," said Hermione with interest. "Why is it so exclusive?"

Feeling Sora's discomfort, Harry answered instead, "Salem Academy only allows wizards and witches that have elemental magic and accept magical beings as well. The others attend Ilvermorny."

Alex snorted, "And how do you know that, squib?"

"Stop calling Harry a squib!" snapped Sora. "He's not a squib! In fact, he's the strongest fire user in the academy and was placed top five last year!"

Alex and his friends widen their eyes.

"That's – That's a lie! He can't be a fire user! He can't do any magic!" argued Alex. He gritted his teeth, "Because of you, mom left me and dad 'cause she felt sorry for you!"

Sora was about to say something, but Harry stopped her. His mother warned him about his brother and father's false accusations about him so he didn't bother pay attention. He grabbed Sora and Eileen's hand, "Come on, let's find Draco and Lizzie. We need to head back to the Leaky Cauldron."

Sora nodded and the three walked away from Alex and his friends.

Alex clenched his hand, "I can't believe that squib is back."

"But he's your brother, right?" said Hermione as Alex nodded, slowly. She placed her hands on her hips, "Alexander Potter, how dare you treat your brother like that! You don't even know for sure if he's really a squib or not!"

"But my dad…"

"You heard what that girl, Sora said! He attends Salem Academy," argued Hermione.

"I…I guess," murmured Alex as he watched Harry leave the shop with a boy that had blond hair with black highlights and pink hair girl. "Come on, let's finish getting our supplies."

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry didn't mention his meeting with his former twin to his parents. The same goes with Sora as she knows he just wants to forget about it.

That's when Draco recalls his biological mother resides in St. Mungo's. He asked if he could visit her and Severus agreed and would take him tomorrow. Lily would stay with Harry and the girls. She believes it wasn't her business for her to be there.

In the morning, Severus and Draco were walking in the halls of St. Mungo's. They were heading to Narcissa's room after getting the information from the nurse. Severus opened the door and the two walked in to see a stunning woman with blond hair with a slight black highlights lying on the bed, motionless.

"So this is my mother," said Draco, softly.

"That's right," said Severus, sitting down on the chair. "When you were a toddler, I would bring you here during the weekend. The healers don't know when or if she'll ever wake up."

"Was she good to me?" asked Draco. "What about my…father?"

Severus offered his lap to his son. Draco smiled and sat on his dad's lap and learned about his relationship with his biological parents.

Meanwhile, Lily was having a nostalgic feeling as she walked through Diagon Alley. While her children and the girls were getting some ice cream, she was looking around. _'Never thought I'll be here again.'_

As they were about to leave, Harry scowled just like Severus upon seeing a dark redhead boy with two other teens and a young boy with dark brown hair. A woman with brown hair was with them.

' _Alex?'_ thought Lily. Her thoughts were interrupted when the redhead marched over to Harry with an angry expression.

"What are you still doing here? You've caused enough damaged so get lost!"

"You can't tell him what to do!" snapped Lizzie, showing her fangs and eyes turning crimson. "Who do you think you are, you arrogant bastard!"

The redhead was about to respond when the brunette next to him, gasped. She pointed at Lizzie, "She's a vampire, Alex!"

Upon hearing the brunette's outburst, everyone around them turn their attention at them. Some gathered their children and left the shop while the others stayed to see what was going to happen since their savior was there.

Alex pulled the young boy away from them while the other redhead boy pulled out his wand. Alex gritted his teeth, "Stay close to me, Emile. I don't know how this dark creature was allowed to be here, but I'll take care of her."

"Alexander Potter, you'll do nothing to her! Ronald, put that wand away!" scolded the woman and trying to calm down everyone. She sighs before addressing to Lily, "Forgive me if my son has offended your child."

"But mother – ouch!" argued Alex before he and Ron got their ears pulled.

"I don't care if she's a vampire," continued scolding Alina, angrily. "You don't treat someone like vermin! And Hermione, it's rude to point at someone!"

The brunette, Hermione blushed from embarrassment. She lowered her head, "Yes, you're right Mrs. Potter. Forgive me if I offended you by calling you out like that."

Lizzie snorted, "At least you apologized…I accept your apology."

Alina nodded before glaring at her son, "Alexander…"

"What!" snapped Alex before turning away from the look on his stepmother's face. He sighed, heavily, "…sorry."

"At least it's something," murmured Sora as Harry nodded.

Lily sighed, knowing where Alex's attitude came from. She smiled, "You must be Alina, correct?"

"That's right, but how do you know? I don't think we have met before," said Alina.

"It's a long story," said Lily, gesturing her to sit down. As the two women were talking, the children were having their own heated conversation.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Alex, angrily.

"Dude, we're waiting for our airplane tickets from our Uncle to fly back to New York. It takes quite some time for an owl to reach to Salem and back here," said Draco.

"Airplane?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed, "It's a muggle flying craft that allows muggles to fly around the world."

"I've heard about them from my stepmom," said Alex. "She said there're large and quite nice to fly on instead of using a broom or apparating."

"Oh it is," said Sora, happily. "I rather fly in a plane then flying on a broom or apparating. The last time I flew, I crashed into a tree and apparating…least just say that it wasn't a good first time."

Alex leaned over to her face, "Maybe I can change that. I'm a fantastic flyer as I play Chaser in my house team in Hogwarts."

Sora made a face, "No, thank you. I don't even like Quidditch."

Alex and Ron made a horrified expression while Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes. Lizzie pulled Sora away from Alex and stepped in front of him. She smirked, "Try as long as you like, but she's not interested, Mr. Playboy."

"And why not?" asked Alex, angrily. Almost all the girls in Hogwarts fall over heels at him.

"That's cause she's dating me," answered Harry before smirking. "Or rather, she's my soul-mate. We have a magical connection that binds us together."

Alex and Ron had their mouths open in shock while Hermione was interested about the magical connection. Just as the brunette was about to ask, Alina and Lily walked back to them.

Lily walked over to Alex, "It's a wonderful to see you're alright and I'm happy to know you're taken care of, but please don't follow in your father's footsteps. I hope it's not too late for you to form a brotherly bond with Harry, including Draco as well."

Even though this woman, his biological mother didn't raise him, he felt guilty how he was acting. He looked over at his former twin's eyes and instead of seeing hatred, he saw sadness and pain.

"Let's go everyone," said Lily, leaving the shop with the children.

"When we get home, you're grounded until school starts," said Alina, seriously. "That means Ronald and Hermione, the two of you will be packing your things to go home, understand?"

The three teens nodded. Unknown to them, Emile was staring at the door with a slight blush on his cheeks as he had fallen a liking to the dark hair girl.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: Seventh Year Begins  
P.S no news about the surgery yet.**


	6. AN - Important

**Hey there my readers, sorry for the long update.**

 **The reason is cause my old laptop needed to be fix as the fan was damaged and so right now it's being fix and I have no idea when I'll be getting it back.** **As how I'm able to update this AN is cause not too long ago, my mom got me a new laptop but this one doesn't have Word just yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to buy it soon...maybe around next month or so.** **Luckily, I was able to copy my stories in a USB drive and in Google documents (well some) and I'm working on the ones in Google documents which are:**

 **Gx! Duel Prince Chapter 11: Duel Tennis of Youth  
** **Gx! Reunion chapter 13 and chapter 14**  
 **Magical Twins chapter 6**  
 **Raised Differently chapter 6**  
 **Changing Fate chapter 16**  
 **More than Life chapter 11  
Child of the Night: The Report pt. 2  
Vestroia's Light**

 **If you guys have any ideas for any of this stories while I'm working on them, let me know. Also, I have limited time on working on my stories as I have been getting a lot of pain on my lower back which it was diagnosed sciatica but I wasn't told (dunderhead pain assistant doctors) so I'm waiting for another pain doc to get a second opinion...I just hope I can last that long if not - ER visit once again!**

 **No news about the gastric bypass surgery just yet or the removal of the liver tumor.**


	7. Seventh Year Begins

**Me: …so yea um…hi everybody, how was your Christmas and New Years or soon to be New Years? Don't hex me!**

 **Once again, I got sick – blasted infection – and had to spend Christmas in the hospital and stayed there until the 29** **th** **. Well, nothing special happen to me in Christmas so no big deal. Hey, at least I don't have IV antibiotics this time around, right?**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: (chapter 5) Kirsty21, Sakura Lisel, CharChae, Wishfull-star, geekymom, skyefire, Queen-of-Nemisol, gaywhovian93 and fanficnewbee; (chapter 6) Lilyflower50, Kirsty21 and Xeria – I thank you.**

 **Sakura: answer to your other question, Emile is Harry and Draco's stepbrother since Harry doesn't have any Potter's blood anymore. Emile is Alex's half-brother as they share the Potter blood. And no, Emile is not young to have a crush as Severus had a crush with Lily when they were children as well. And lastly, Alex is going in his fourth year, not seventh; only Harry and Draco are as they started their education at eight years old.**

 **I hope all of you enjoy this update – enjoy!**

-Salem Academy, Sept. 1-

"Welcome back, my students," greeted Shinto, happily. "My returning students, I hope you had a wonderful summer and to my new first years, I hope you'll enjoy being here. Now, let the feast begin!" Suddenly, the food magically appeared, and the students started to chat.

"So, have you finished your summer work?"

"Hey Emma, I love what you did to your hair! How was New York?"

"Oh, have you seen that movie, Andy?"

"How was your family reunion?"

The Snape twins were sitting with their friends minus Lelouch and Skylar who were attending their freshman year in college.

"So, how was that Quidditch game? Who won?" asked ninth year, Diana Kuso.

Lizzie grinned, "Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland won the game! So – pay up Sally!"

Sixth year, Sally Wilson pouted and handed Lizzie and Draco five American dollars. She then glared over at Draco, "You did bring me something, right?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Why should we? It's not like we…"

"You promised!" interrupted Sally. "You said you'll get me a photo of Krum – with a signature to boot! Well?"

Draco paled while Harry shook his head. "Something happened that caused us to apparate out of there, immediately," explained Harry.

"Dad had to owl our uncle and send us tickets back to Salem," said Draco.

Eight year, Vienna Lexine frowned, "What happened?"

Sora sighed, "Tell you after the show, sister."

Once the feast finished, the Headmistress transformed the head table into a large stage. She walked over to the microphone, "Let's finish the Welcome, shall we? Give a warm welcome to our unbeatable band – the Magical Kingdom Brawlers!"

"Showtime guys," whispered Harry. His twin and their friends nodded before apparating back of the stage. Marucho and Yusei went to the sound system that was above the stage. Yusei gave the girls a signal that they were ready.

The students gasped upon seeing six girls appear on the large stage.

Lizzie was wearing a long sleeve pink turtle neck shirt that goes down to just below her belly button, with a white stomach showing t-shirt that has two pink hearts on it and suspenders (one over her shoulder while the other was hanging off her arm) clipped in the front with pink bows to her pink mini skirt as well as clipped in the back with a larger bow. A fishnet stocking on her right leg with a pink and white garter attached to it (a boy on that as well) mid-calf white boots with pink bows on each boot and pink and white headphones around her neck.

Diana had a crimson vest that tied around her neck while at the back was a dark striped bow and a light red dress underneath. On her right arm was a dark striped glove that reaches her to her elbow and on her left arm, the sleeve went all the way up to her armpit and has a puff with dark stripes on it. She had dark crimson and red tights and red heels with light red ruffles on it.

Sora was wearing a yellow short cover-up that rises around her neck to the back of her head with white ruffle around her arms and neck, and a triangle opening in the middle of her chest. She had a black dress underneath with white ruffles at the bottom and gold wrist bands on her wrists. She had on black ankle boots that have a gold curl heel.

Vienna was wearing a black sports bra and white belly t-shirt with black choker necklaces and a black cross chain necklace. On her right arm was a red, orange and yellow fingerless arm glove that goes to her mid high arm with tear holes in it. On her left wrist is a white wrist band and black hoop bracelets. She was wearing blue mini shorts and black leggings with tear holes in them as well as a thigh length orange and red striped sock on her right leg. She has knee length black convers on, that have a white heel and toe.

Roxanne was wearing a white skull hair clip with a pink choker necklace. She is wearing a fishnet top that connects to a purple sleeveless vest/top and a mid-thigh black skirt. She has a fishnet knee legging on her right leg and a fishnet sock on her left leg with black short boots that have bat wings on the ankle.

Sally was wearing a pink dress that hits high thigh with a black shoulder less top with slightly puffy sleeves underneath. On her right arm, a gold hoop bracelet and purple knee length leggings on. She had black heels with the strap around her ankle and bat wings on the straps.

"Greetings my fellow Academy students!" greeted Lizzie, happily. Behind her was Diana sitting on her drum sets, to the right was Vienna with her keyboard that were triangle shapes while on the left was Roxanne with her purple guitar. Standing next to Lizzie was Sora and Sally with two headsets microphones.

"We'll be hitting it off with two new songs – hit it girls!" shouted Lizzie.

Diana started to make a beat before Vienna started playing a melody and Roxanne stirs her guitar. Sora and Sally began to snap their fingers as Lizzie grab hold onto the microphone.

 **Lizzie** :  
 _I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix it up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you'll lose control.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **Sora and Sally** :  
 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **Lizzie** :  
 _I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **Sora and Sally** :  
 _Put a spell on you_

 **Lizzie** :  
 _You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind.  
You'll get dizzy when I make the sign.  
You'll wake up in the dead of night,  
missing me when I'm out of sight.  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
And I'm gonna out a spell on you._

 **Sora and Sally** :  
 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **Lizzie** :  
 _I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **Sora and Sally** :  
 _Oh yea!_

 **Lizzie** :  
 _With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall in dark devotion.  
If you ever lose affection,  
I can change your whole direction.  
I'm a Hex Girl  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **Sora and Sally** :  
 _I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **Lizzie** :  
 _I'm a Hex Girl,  
And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

 **All** :  
 _We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_  
 **(I'm a Hex Girl – By the Hex Girls from Scooby Doo)**

Suddenly the stage was covered with fog. When the fog cleared, Harry on the microphone while Draco with his favorite snowflake guitar on the left. Lizzie was standing by a keyboard with matching headphones while Sora was on the drums.

Harry was wearing a red non-long sleeve jacket that kind of looked like a t-shirt and a black wife beater tank top underneath. Oh his right hand, a fingerless black glove, blue nice fitting jeans that have a rip on the knee and black and red tennis shoes. His jeans were tucked into his shoes.

Draco was wearing a light purple sweatshirt similar to his brother's. With a long black sleeve shirt underneath, dark blue sweat pant capris and black and white tennis shoes. He had a white beanie on his head with purple stripes on it.

Sora grinned and started tapping her drum sticks and began with a beat. Draco and Lizzie started playing their instruments and Harry began to sing.

 **Harry** :  
 _Earth, wind, fire, and air_  
 _We may look bad but we don't care._  
 _We ride the wind_  
 _We feel the fire,_  
 _To love the earth is our one desire._

 **Draco, Lizzie and Sora** :  
 _To love the earth is our one desire._

 **Harry** :  
 _Love the earth, it's only fair._  
 _It's one big earth that we must share._  
 _We love the earth with all our fire._  
 _It's in our souls,_  
 _Our one desire_

 **All** :  
 _Earth, wind, fire, and air_  
 _We may look bad but we don't care._  
 _We ride the wind_  
 _We feel the fire,_  
 _To love the earth is our one desire_

 **Draco, Lizzie and Sora** :  
 _To love the earth is our one desire._

 **Harry** :  
 _Nature is a precious gift,_  
 _It will make your spirits lift._  
 _Love the earth with your fire._  
 _It's in your soul,_  
 _Your one desire_

 **All** :  
 _Earth, wind, fire, and air_  
 _We may look bad but we don't care._  
 _We ride the wind_  
 _We feel the fire._  
 _To love the earth is our one desire!_  
 _To love the earth is our one desire!_  
 **(Earth, Wind, Fire and Air – By Hex Girls from Scooby Doo)**

The older girls started to clap with sparkles in their eyes. The younger girls were in awe and started to blush upon seeing the famous Snape brothers.

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"HARRISON IS SO HOT!"

"DRACO IS SO HANDSOME!"

"PLEASE DRACO! GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

The Snape twins simply waved their hands, but unknown to Draco, Lizzie send a crimson glare at the squealing girls. Most of them yelp from her glare while others went silent minus the older girls.

"Fellow Academy students!" said Harry, holding onto the microphone. "Welcome back for another wonderful year. For the first years, I hope you enjoy your time here and truly learn the meaning of magic."

The girls shouted his name while some had heart shape in their eyes.

Harry shook his head before jumping off the stage as his twin walked over to him. Draco swung his arm over his twin's shoulder, "I say you just gain new fan-girls, dear twin of mine."

"Oh goody," murmured Harry. "Just glad that Sora is not the jealous type."

"True," agreed Draco.

"Wonderful performance everyone," said Headmistress Jayden as she walked over to them. The Snape twins and their friends gave her a respect bow or curtsy. Jayden smiled before addressing to the students, "Well then, I bid you all a goodnight. Classes start at eight o'clock sharp. Head Commanders guide the first years to their dorms."

Yusei Fudo is the Head Commander for the house of Nature while Diana Kuso is the Head Girl and Vienna Lexine is a Prefect. For the house of Elemental, Shun Kazami is the Head Boy while Harry and Roxanne were Prefects. Lizzie Aono is the Head Girl for the house of Magical Creatures.

"Come on Har-Har, let's go see our new dorms," said Draco, happily as he swings his guitar behind his back. "I'm glad Headmistress Lexine allowed me to roommate with you."

Harry laughed, "Yea, she did the same thing to Sora and Roxanne. But Dan and Diana decline since they don't get along so well."

"I just can't wait as this is the year where we find our dragon partners," said Marucho before smiling, "I know mine is going to be a Water dragon."

"Then Ice dragon for me and a Fire dragon for Harry," said Draco.

Lizzie scratched her cheek, "…is there such a thing of a Heart dragon?"

"Not sure Liz," said Shun. "The last Sorceress who had Soul Pureness and Love lived around the thirteenth centuries. In the history books, it said that Sorceress Edina lived up to her late six hundreds before dying to protect a muggle village from a wizard that had darkness in his heart."

"She lived that long?!" said Lizzie before her eyes sparkle, "That's freaking awesome! I want to be just like her! Even though I'm a vampire – I'll become the very first light vampire!"

The Snape twins and the others laughed.

"Good luck with that," said Harry.

"Hey, head over to our hangout before curfew," said Draco. "We need to tell you guys what happen in Britain."

Lizzie nodded before skipping to her private dorms while the others head to their own rooms. Once everyone was settled, the Snape twins headed to the fountain at the courtyard. There waiting for them were their friends.

"So, what did happen in the Quidditch game?" asked Yusei.

"There was…a riot," started Harry.

"A Death Eater riot, followers of that vanished Dark Lord Voldemort," said Draco.

"We don't know much about it as Professor Snape apparate us out of there when the screaming started," said Lizzie.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright Sora," said Vienna. "I promise not to tell mother and father about this. I know they'll forbid you to go anywhere after hearing that."

Sora nodded, slowly.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "There's more, is there?"

The Snape twins looked at each other. Harry sighed, "We found out something about us there…"

"Turns out that Harry and I are not originally twins," finished Draco.

"WHAT?!"

"My mom was first married to James Potter. They had twins, me and Alexander, my original twin," said Harry.

"And I was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," said Draco. "Though my dad was originally my godfather but took guardianship over me since Lucius went to prison and Narcissa is under a magical coma."

"What happened? Why are you not living with your father and brother, Harry?" asked Marucho.

Harry sighed, "In Halloween 1981, Voldemort attacked our home, killing off our babysitter and was about to kill us too. However, somehow the Kill curse rebounded, destroying Voldemort's body and leaving Alex and I a scar from the rebounded curse."

"You survived the Death curse?!" said Lizzie. "But how?"

"I'm…not sure," replied Harry. "Mom thinks it must be either Alex or me, trying to protect the other twin from the rebound curse which resulted the scars."

"What scars?" said Diana. Harry lifted his long bangs and on his left side on his forehead was a lightning scar. "Oh…and no one thought that the both of you vanished Voldemort? Since both of you have scars."

Draco gritted his teeth, "No, cause Dumbledore butt in and declared Alex the savior! Since that day forward, that bastard Potter was cruel to Harry even calling him a squib!"

"That's not right," said Yusei. "Accidental magic usually starts off around the age of two, but some cores of children take a while to unlock, mostly Elemental users."

"Did you meet your original twin, Harry?" asked Roxanne.

Harry made a face, "I have and it wasn't pleasant. He acts like he's a freaking god and suspects us to bow down to him and gets what he wants."

Sora made a disgust face, "Not to mention, he was ugly and a bit chubby. I could see that he was a lot chubbier, but looks like he lost some weight."

Lizzie snorted, "Just standing near him caused me to get a freaking migraine."

"Loud ass brat," murmured Draco.

"Does he look like you, Harry?" asked Sally.

"No, he has dark red hair and hazel eyes," replied Harry. "I originally had black hair and green eyes while Draco had blond hair and gray eyes."

"So wait! You two didn't have your hairs like that from the start," said Dan. The Snape twins nodded and began telling them about the Magical twin ritual before heading off to bed.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
P. S: no updated of the surgery…liver pain still going  
Next chapter: Welcome to Hogwarts**


	8. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Me: So…yea…it's been awhile**

 **First off, I normally give thanks to those who reviewed from the previous chapter, but there's a bit some information that need to be explain of the late update. So, the thanks part will be in the next update, promise.**

 **Now, since the last update, I was getting sick again, not UTI but rather Pneumonia so had to take antibiotics. It took about a month (January) to recover. Then I was getting sick from an early UTI, but wasn't admitted on early March, but in a different hospital but they didn't treat my pain which I suffered until my last day when they finally gave me some and in the morning I went home with no other meds to take home.**

 **Then, my laptop was making these weird noises so had to send it to be fix and at the same time, my family and I had to go to a hotel because they were going to remodel the apartment. And during that time was when the virus started to go up and restaurants closed and the home lockdown (I'm already in lockdown, bloody tumor).**

 **So, I was practically hotel-bound while my parents had to go and get food or something while we stay in the hotel and other stuff. My dogs were with me so not all alone.**

 **Don't worry about me getting sick from the virus.**

 **Also, in some way, I got good news and bad news. Good news, I have the approval to finally get rid of the large liver tumor, bad news I must wait until this virus calms down or at least the hospital that is doing the procedure has some room and not busy.**

 **So, yea…busy as you can see. I will only be updating this chapter, but I hope I can update my other chapter stories soon.**

 **Well, enjoy the belated chapter and be careful of this outbreak right now!**

-Headmaster's Office, Nov. 3-

"You summoned me, Headmaster?" asked Harry.

"Ah, yes, please take a seat, Mr. Snape," replied Shinto.

Harry sat down, "Am I in trouble, sir?"

Shinto shook his head, "Heavens no, child. You see, I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's requesting for you to come to Britain, immediately."

"For what, sir?" asked Harry.

"Well, this year Hogwarts' hosting the Tri-Wizarding Tournament with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute," replied Shinto.

Harry lifted his eyebrow, "That horrible, barbaric tournament that led wizards and witches to lose their minds just for barging rights, but led to their deaths? That tournament, sir?"

Shinto nodded, "Correct, Mr. Snape. On October 31st, the champions were chosen, but a fifth champion was selected."

"Fifth? I thought there're three champions," said Harry before widening his eyes, "Sir, don't tell me I'm the fifth champion?! How's that possible? And who's the fourth?"

"I have no idea, Mr. Snape. What troubles me is who placed your name in the Goblet. Any ideas who it could be?" said Shinto, seriously.

Harry shook his head, "No clue. So, when do I have to go to Britain, sir?"

"We'll depart in two days," replied Shinto.

"We?" said Harry.

"I'm not letting my best student go alone to Britain," said Shinto before laughing, nervously. "Besides, your mother would kill me if I don't company you…your parents and little sister will be coming as well."

Harry's lips twitched, "That's mom. Well, if you would excuse me, I need to start packing. Is there anything else, sir?"

Shinto tapped his chin, "Ah, yes! Tomorrow, you and the selected students will be getting your dragon partners."

"R-Really, sir?" said Harry.

"Indeed. I'll see you all tomorrow, Mr. Snape," said Shinto.

Harry nodded before grabbing his shoulder bag and headed out of the office. He closed the door and slides down to the floor, "…what a freaking year to start off."

-Hogwarts, Nov. 6-

Alex was outside with Hermione and Ron, waiting for the Salem Academy students to show up so the tournament can finally begin.

The auburn teen was slightly shocked when his name came out from the goblet, making him the fourth champion. But then another name came out from the goblet and it shocked everyone.

 _ **Harrison Severus Snape  
Salem Academy**_

Hermione thought it was suspicious since it was impossible for Harry to place his name in the goblet as he lives on the other side of the world. Yet, his name came out and became the fifth champion.

"When are they coming?" whined Ron.

"Ron, Salem Academy is on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean," said Hermione, placing her hands on her hips. "It's going to take a while for them to get here and we don't know how they're going to get here."

Ron made a face, "I still don't see why we can't wait inside…"

"Ronald, we cannot show the most elite school that Hogwarts students lack proper etiquette!" snapped Hermione.

"And I can't give the wrong impression that the chosen one has bad manners," said Alex.

Ron sighed, "Fine, Fine…"

"Look!" shouted Ginny, pointing to the sky. "Is that – Are those dragons?!"

Alex looked over to where Ginny was pointing and could see the shapes of a few dragons heading towards them. _'They have bloody dragons as transportations?!'_

The dragons landed next to the Black Lake where everyone started running over to them.

"Greetings and welcome to Britain," said Albus, happily. "I hope your journey was quite alright for you and your students, Shinto and Jayden."

"It was quite alright, Albus," said Jayden. Beside her was Severus and Lily who was holding young Eileen.

"Shall we head over to my office? Mr. Bagman is waiting for us there," said Albus.

"Lead the way, Albus," said Shinto.

As the adults walked to the castle, the students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang went over to talk with the Salem Academy students.

Among the crowd, Alex was looking around for his former brother. It didn't take long to spot Harry and Draco with a bunch of other students with them. He marched over to them, but before he could grab hold onto Harry's shoulder, a massive red dragon came right to his face.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Alex, falling backwards. He was about to take his wand out when Harry stepped forward and held up his hands.

"Blaze, that's enough! He means no harm!"

A heavy black armor dragon that had boiled red lava as his skin and his tail was spiked and boiling red, growled before rubbing his head onto Harry's cheek. He glanced over to Alex and gave out a dangerous hissing sound before shrinking into his miniature form and wrapped around his partner's neck.

Draco helped Alex up to his feet. "You shouldn't have done that, Potter. Blaze took it as a threat. You're lucky that Harry can control him quite easily."

"Harry has a dragon as a familiar?!" said Alex. Ron and Hermione who barely caught up to their friend gasped to what they heard.

"Um, he's not my familiar. He's my partner and guardian," said Harry.

"And this is Blizzard, my partner and an Ice Dragon," said Draco, pointing at the small sleeping dragon around his shoulder. It was icy blue; the wings looked like ice and had a long blue tail.

"An Ice Dragon?! That's impossible! I've read all books about magical creatures and none of them say anything about Ice Dragons!" said Hermione.

Vienna crossed her arms, "But of course, your little library doesn't have much information about dragons. Hell, there still new dragons being discovered as we speak."

"We have a whole section about different species of dragons," said Harry. "Ice Dragons can be found in Greenland and some parts of Alaska. My Lava dragon came from Mount Vesuvius."

"Mount Vesuvius?!" said Hermione then leaned over at Harry's face. "The same volcano that destroyed Pompeii?! Was he made from the lava?"

Sally pulled her cousin away from the brunette. She placed her hands on her hips, "Why don't you introduce yourselves first?"

Hermione blushed, "Oh, right. My name's Hermione Granger, 4th year Gryffindor. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ron would've stayed silent if Hermione didn't hit his arm. "Um…name's Ron Weasley, 4th year Gryffindor."

"And I'm Alexander Potter, 4th year Gryffindor, Quidditch star Chaser and the Boy-Who-Lived, the chosen one to save the Wizarding World."

The Snape twins and his friends made a face.

"And that's supposed to impress us, how?" said Sally, lifting her eyebrow.

"You should be," argued Ron. "He defeated You-Know-Who when he was a baby!"

Roxanne snorted, "Whatever."

"And what are your names?" asked Hermione

"Sally Wilson, 6th year in the house of Nature. Harry and Draco are my cousins."

Alex looked at her. She has long blond hair with black highlights and light blue-eyes. The auburn teen couldn't believe this girl is related to him.

"I'm Roxanne Lexine, 6th year Prefect for the house of Elemental. The brunette next to me is my fraternal twin, Sora and by my right is our older sister, Vienna."

"Vienna Lexine, 8th year Prefect for the house of Nature. My dragon partner is a Mortal Electron dragon, Mercury, who likes to roam around in her miniature form."

"So, your parents are the Headmaster and Headmistress of Salem Academy," said Hermione as the Lexine sisters nodded. The curly brunette smiled, "Amazing!"

"Marucho Marukura, 7th year in the house of Elemental. My partner is a Water Snake dragon, Wave."

"Shun Kazami, 9th year Head Boy for the house of Elemental. My partner is a Wind dragon, Skyress."

"Dan Kuso and my twin, Diana and we're 9th year students. I'm in the house of Elemental while my sister is Head Girl for the house of Nature."

"My brother's partner is a Fire dragon, Drago while mine is a Death dragon, Boom."

"Yusei Fudo, 10th year Head Commander for the house of Nature. My partner is a Northern Light dragon, Proton."

"Lizzie Aono, 7th year Head Girl for the house of Magical Creatures," then shows them a pinkish-lavender egg, "My partner is still in her egg. I need to do something for her to hatch, but I have no freaking idea what."

"And you…Harry?" asked Alex.

"I'm a 7th year Prefect," replied Harry. "Draco and I are in the house of Elemental."

"You can't be a 7th year or a Prefect! You're fourteen!" argued Alex.

"Academy students start at the age of eight until 10th year at the age of seventeen," said Yusei. "Afterwards, you have a decision to go to college."

"You start school at age eight?!" said Ron, shocked.

"That's the age when your magical core is fully opened," said Vienna. "Accidental magic usually starts at the age of two or three, though there're a few children that can control their magic in a young age."

"Oh," murmured Ron.

"Why doesn't Sora, Roxanne and Sally have a dragon?" asked Hermione.

"Cause our magical core isn't strong enough to form a connection," explained Roxanne.

"Connection?" wondered Hermione.

"Sorry, we can't tell yea since you're not a Salem Academy student," said Sally.

Hermione puffed and looked the other way. She was annoyed to not get any information about the connection between wizard and dragon.

"Salem Academy students, if you please follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying," said Minerva. Without saying a word, the Snape twins and their friends walked over to her.

"Great first impression," said Alex, sarcastically. The auburn teen and his friends went inside and went to the Great hall. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table and started filling up their plates. "Don't know why he bothered coming. I know he's not going to survive the bloody tournament."

"You don't know that," said Hermione. "Besides, he's a Prefect and judging by his house, he must be a fire user."

Alex and Ron widen their eyes.

"And how did you figure that out?!" said Ron.

"His dragon partner," replied Hermione.

Alex frowned, "I don't know. For as long as I can remember, my dad has told me that it was my squib brother's fault that mom left us, because she felt sorry for him for not having any magic."

"Maybe you should ask your biological mother what happen," suggested Ginny as she took a seat across from Alex. "I don't think your brother is a bad person, but just…misunderstood and neglected."

"I agree with Ginny," said Hermione. "Something is fishy how your father described the night your mum and brother left. If you don't get to the bottom of this, you're going to lose someone that could've been your best friend!"

Alex sighed, "I…guess asking wouldn't hurt, but not sure about the neglect."

"Think about it," said Ron, biting his sandwich. "Some parents do favor on one kid if they have a talent or they simply don't like them."

"We have to show our parents that we're good as our older brothers," said Ginny.

Alex nodded, understanding what his friends were telling him.

"Besides, how cool it would've been if you and your brother finished each other's sentences like my twin brothers," said Ron. "It's weird, for sure, but it's pretty cool how they can annoy mum with their twin talk."

Alex laughed, "That would've been bloody great. Alright, tomorrow I'll ask my mum about it."

That's when he spotted his brother and his friends enter the Great hall with the other Academy students. He saw most of them were going to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. A few went to the Slytherin table.

Alex saw Harry sitting at the Hufflepuff table and talking to Cedric Diggory, one of the champions. _'At least he's talking to the right sort of people,'_ he thought, "I wonder…what would've been like if mum and Harry stayed with us?"

"Who knows, but that's all in the past," said Hermione, softly. She smiled, "Maybe the two of you can help each other out in the tournament. He could teach you some high-level spells."

Alex grinned, "You're brilliant, Mione! That way, Harry and I can reconnect!"

Hermione smiled, warmly before it turned into disgust. She grabbed her book and hit Ron's shoulder, "Ron! You're such a pig!"

"Show some manners!" scolded Ginny.

Alex turned around to not show he was laughing before looking over at the Hufflepuff table once again. He glared, angrily at the blond-black haired Snape. The auburn teen grits his teeth as jealousy ran through his mind.

That was his twin not Draco's. He's supposed to be doing all those brotherly things with him, not Draco. He's supposed to look after his little brother, not Draco.

That's when an idea come to mind, _'Maybe…I can change mum and Harry's mind about returning back home. Yea! I'll show Harry what a better brother I can be, and he'll beg mum to return with dad and we can be a family again!'_

With a plan in mind, he went back chatting with his friends.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: the truth revealed**


	9. Truth Revealed

**Me: Well, sorry for this long-waited update, but I want to have chapters prepared so that when I get that liver procedure done, I wouldn't be behind…and that day is tomorrow, on Friday morning.**

 **I'm finally getting the procedure done and its going to take about three days to recover as it's not an actual surgery. But I'm still going to be sore and a slight pain or, so I was told.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't knowledge my readers from previous chapters so, to those who reviewed: kirsty21, Isa Ceballos, zero fullbuster, Wishfull-star, lilly-flower15, Beth5572, geekymorm, Guest #1 and Guest #2 – I thank thy for your reviews.**

 **And to those Spanish reviewers, I'm sorry but I can't read that well in Spanish, but thanks for the review cause my mom translated it for me.**

 **Anyway enough of my small rant, enjoy the chapter and if you have some ideas, I'm happy to listen if you guys can explain it to me…(my grammar level is about a third grader so please bear with me if I don't understand).**

-Dumbledore's Office-

"Then it's settled," said Shinto, shaking Bagman's hand. "Mr. Snape will take part in the tournament, representing Salem Academy, any questions?"

"I do, Lexine," said Igor Karkaroff. "Is it wise to allow a young child to participate? That includes Mr. Potter as well."

"Are you saying that my son isn't strong?!" snapped James.

"N-No!" said Igor. "It's just…these tasks can be rather…dangerous for two fourteen-year old."

Jayden smiled, "No need to worry, Karkaroff. Mr. Snape has entered quite a few tournaments back at Salem. Matter of fact, his magical core level can rival to an adult wizard."

Everyone in the office minus Albus, the Snape's and the Lexine's gasp.

Shinto grinned, "Oh yes. In fact, the Snape twins and a few other students have quite powerful cores and Elemental magic."

"Element magic is quite rare here," said Maxine Olympe. "Tell me, what element does young Mr. Snape controls?"

Lily smiled, "Harry controls fire and his twin, Draco controls ice. My boys are opposites to each other, but they're special to me if they were Element Users or not."

James snorted while Severus glared at him.

"Well, if that's all. Albus, lead the way to where my students are staying at," said Shinto.

"But of course. Tomorrow, we'll announce that Mr. Snape will become the fifth champion," said Albus before leaving with the Lexine's and the Snape's. Young Eileen was asleep in her mother's arms.

Igor and Maxine left, leaving James alone at the office. He stood there for a few minutes before leaving as well. Passing the Great Hall, James peeked inside to see Harry eating at the Hufflepuff table with the Diggory kid.

' _At least he's not sitting with the slimy Slytherins,'_ thought James before noticing his son looking over at Harry. _'Does he want to reunite with the squ – Harry? Mm…if I could get that brat on my side then surely Lily will follow suit.'_

James grinned before leaving Hogwarts and apparated to Potter Manor. He saw his second wife, Alina and his youngest son, Emile eating dinner.

That's when he got a vision.

He sees Lily, his twin sons and his youngest son at the table. His twins ran over to him, asking if they could go flying while Emile was begging to come along. Lily simply had a smile on her face.

James sighed and took a sit at the table and began eating his dinner. While his youngest was chatting happily, James' mind was focus about the vision.

If he plays his cards right, his vision will come true and his life will return how it should be. Not to mention, Snape will be arrested. With a plan in mind, James finished his dinner and went off to his study while Alina was preparing Emile to bed.

In the morning, the Lexine twins looked tired while Vienna was smirking. Sora sat next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder while an annoyed Roxanne sat next to her twin. Yusei was sitting next to Diana and Shun while Lizzie was sitting to Draco's left. Lastly, Dan and Marucho sat across from each other.

Headmistress Lexine created an extra table for her students to avoid conflict.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Harry, filling Sora's plate while Draco is drinking his morning coffee.

"Vienna decided to wake us up rather…unpleasant," replied Roxanne.

"Unpleasant is not the word I would use, sister," said Vienna, sitting next to Yusei.

"Looks like Headmistress made sure the British house elves serve our standard breakfast," said Yusei.

"Did you see how much sweets the Gryffindors have? The others what I see don't have that much," said Shun.

Diana shrugged, "Favoritism?"

"As if bravery is the most important thing in life," murmured Sally.

"Hey, are we attending classes here?" asked Dan.

"No, my parents and the Snape's will be teaching us," replied Vienna. "Element training will be on Fridays after dinner. Class schedules will be given out later today."

Meanwhile, outside of the Great hall, Severus and Lily were catching up with their former Transfiguration professor when they heard someone shouting Lily's name.

"Mr. Potter, there's no need to shout," scolded Minerva. "Now, what do you need?"

"I…um need to speak with L – I mean Mistress Snape, please," replied Alex.

Severus know what the boy was going to ask so he took their daughter from Lily's arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll save you a plate, love."

Lily nodded and watched her husband and Minerva enter the Great hall before addressing to her son and his friends.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I…I want to know – the truth – why you left with Harry? And…if that Wilson girl is really related to us?" asked Alex, nervously.

Lily sighed, "There's too much to say Alex. Meet me at the seventh floor after dinner. I know a place where we can talk."

Alex nodded, "And the Wilson girl?"

"Yes, she's your cousin," replied Lily. "My father has a brother; your great-uncle married and had a daughter who married a muggle and their daughter is Sally."

Ron frowned, "But she has blond hair and you have red hair, how's that possible?"

"That's cause Uncle Mathew married a disown Malfoy," said Lily before covering her ears. While Alex and Ron shouted 'Malfoy?!', Hermione murmured 'disown.'

"You're joking, right m…"

Alex stopped as he was about to call Lily, mum.

Lily smiled, "Call me Aunt Lily and no, I don't joke. That was your father's department…unfortunately."

Alex and Ron were about to rant, but Hermione interrupted them. "You said disown; why was she disowned?"

"Serenity wasn't, but her great-grandfather was," said Lily. "His father disowned him for marrying a halfblood and stopped speaking to him and his family."

Hermione frowned, "But why?"

Lily sighed, "Pride. The Malfoy's were the few pureblood families that lived during the time when the four founders were alive. They took high pride of their 'clean' blood and vow to never spoil it with filthy muggle blood."

"Sounds like a Malfoy to me," murmured Ron.

"Well, you three better get something to eat. Don't want to go to classes with an empty stomach. Learn that the hard way during my first year," said Lily.

Alex nodded and watched his birth mother enter the Great hall.

"Let's go eat. I swear I can hear Ron's stomach," said Hermione.

Ron blushed as his stomach indeed growled. Alex and Hermione laughed before the trio entered the Great hall.

After breakfast, the Academy students were taught by Severus and Shinto while Lily was watching her daughter. Jayden was keeping an eye on the dragons until it was her time to teach.

When lunch came by, the Snape twins and their friends decided to eat outside. That's when Harry snaps his fingers and his guitar appears onto his hands. He fixed a bit of the strings and then starts playing a tune.

Dan grinned before summoning his drumsticks and starts hitting the air where beats appears out of nowhere. Draco and Roxanne smiled and magically summon their instruments while Sora and Lizzie start to sing.

Nearby students heard the music and head over to where it was coming from.

 **Lizzie:  
** _Now's the time, get in line  
don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high,  
before you realize_

 **Sora:  
** _'Round and 'round you'll go,  
up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go_

Sora and Lizzie stood up before leaning over to each other by the shoulders and pointed at the crowd of students that showed up.

 **Both:  
** _Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show  
Welcome to the..._

The girls turned until Sora was facing the crowd and pointed to the sky.

 **Sora:  
** _Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing,  
nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

Sora then turned where Lizzie took her place and placed her hand over her ear.

 **Lizzie:  
** _Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh, we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh, everybody knows  
Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

The girls then joined hands together, cheeks touching.

 **Both:  
** _Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

Sora went over to Harry and wrapped her arm around his neck. She then pointed to the crowd of students.

 **Sora:  
** _And put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to r-u-u-n, you can't run_

Lizzie with Draco leaned each other's shoulders and where Lizzie fist pump onto the sky.

 **Lizzie:  
** _So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run_

 **Both:  
** _Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

In the Great hall, Alex and his friends were eating their lunch when Ginny and Luna came rushing towards them.

"Alex, did you know your brother's in a band?!" said Ginny, excitedly.

"What?!" said Alex.

Luna nodded, "He and his friends are playing in the courtyard."

"Really?" asked Hermione before noticing Alex was getting out from his seat. "Where are you going, Alex?"

"What's it looks like?! I'm going to see it for myself!" snapped Alex.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before running after Alex. Ginny and Luna followed suit. At the courtyard, there was a huge crowd of students, surrounding Harry and his friends. Alex noticed that Harry was playing a dark crimson muggle guitar while Sora and Lizzie were singing.

 **Both:  
** _Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

 **Lizzie:  
** _We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run  
Welcome to the show  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Everyone clapped and started asking questions about the muggle instruments. As Marucho was explaining, the muggleborns were amazed and some purebloods and halfbloods were impressed.

Alex was getting annoyed of the attention his former brother is getting. But then, he noticed Harry was avoiding the girls. _'He doesn't like the attention,'_ he thought.

After dinner, Alex went over to the seventh floor and spotted his birth mother.

"Oh good. Come follow me," said Lily.

Alex followed Lily through several hallways when he noticed they passed the same statue the second time. After the third, instead of a wall was a door.

"W-What," said Alex, walking into a comfortable living room. "What's this? Dad never mention this room."

Lily smiled, "Welcome to the Room of Requirements. Sev and I discovered this room in our second year, trying to find some peace."

Alex smiled, "This is brilliant!" He sat down in one of the bean bags chairs while Lily sat across from him. "So, why did you leave? Couldn't you have taken me with you?"

Lily sighed, "I wish I could've, but then your father would've track me down. He didn't care for your brother after Riddle attacked, thirteen years ago."

Alex frowned, "So you left because dad neglected my brother?! That's so bloody stupid! Why would he do such a thing?!"

"Because you vanished Riddle and Harry didn't," replied Lily. Alex's mouth dropped. "Not only that, you started showing magic around the age of two. Harry, however, didn't. But you only 'showed' magic when you were with your brother."

"If we were together, who would know that it was me displaying magic?" said Alex. He gritted his teeth, "It could've been Harry!"

Lily sighed, "If only Albus thought the same thing."

"The Headmaster?" asked Alex.

"It was Albus that said you vanished Riddle and James took it to heart. While I wanted to raise you two equally, your father gave all his attention to you and said Harry was a squib," replied Lily.

Alex frowned, "That's bloody dumb for dad and the Headmaster."

Lily laughed, "Yes, both can be rather…stubborn," before sighing, "I couldn't stand seeing your brother being mistreated…so I left with your brother to the muggle world and stayed with your grandparents for a while."

Alex looked down at his hands as he felt guilty for his brother's mistreatment. Suddenly, guilt turned to anger. Since he can remember, his father told him that it was Harry's fault that his mother left, and his brother was a useless, worthless squib.

Alex gritted his teeth, "Bloody hell! I'm going to hex dad when I see him!"

"He told you differently, I take," said Lily.

Alex nodded, "Can…Can you tell me about Harry? I – I want to get to know my brother better."

Lily smiled, softly before snapping her fingers and a heavy book appeared on her hands. She gestured her eldest to come to sit next to her. Alex dashed over and sat to his mother's right.

Lily opened the book and inside were photos of muggle and magical ones. All of them were about his brother, Draco and a little girl that looked like his mother.

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: Second Chance**


End file.
